Qui devait sauver qui, déjà !
by CruelleIronie
Summary: Sherlock, désespérer, décide de se jeter dans la Tamise. Mais John, un inconnu récemment de retour au pays en décide autrement. Mais... Qui était sensé sauver qui, déjà ? UA
1. Une rencontre humide !

Note d'une des auteurs : Voici donc une nouvelle histoire. Un univers alternatif, cette fois-ci, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. On l'a presque fini, donc ne vous inquiétez pas de futur 'hiatus', il doit nous rester que l'épilogue ! Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez ! :D Encore une fois, cette co-écriture est avec Rosepine Lylie !

Disclaimer : Sherlock la série, ainsi que son univers ne nous appartiennent nullement !

* * *

John ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait mais aujourd'hui, il avait envie d'aller près du fleuve. C'était pourtant un coin dans lequel il n'allait jamais. Mais il y a de ces jours comme ça où on fait des choses nouvelles sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, et ce jour était de ceux-là. Il y alla donc, aux aurores, il avait encore rêvé de la guerre et comme toujours quand ça arrivait, il se réveillait à l'aube. Il sortit donc de son triste appartement tôt, il vivait seul depuis son retour d'Afghanistan. John soupira en marchant vers le fleuve, il avait tendance à dépenser beaucoup trop et se retrouvait sans le sous. Hélas il avait son loyer à payer…

Mycroft avait enlevé toutes les drogues de son appartement. Plus rien. Le vide. Néant. Sherlock sortit en courant de son appartement. Il n'était déjà pas grand chose avec elles, alors sans ! Il se faisait insulter de partout, les gens ne supportais pas sa personnalité, et il ne supportait pas les leurs. Il ne les avait jamais supportés. Pourquoi rester avec eux plus longtemps ?! Ces idiots ! Sherlock couru jusqu'au premier endroit qui lui vint en tête. Il s'arrêta sur le bord du fleuve. Il resserra son manteau sur lui, et ferma les yeux. Se laissant tomber lentement.  
John arriva au bord du fleuve, il soupirait bruyamment et alors qu'il était à quelques mètres du bord, il vit un homme tracer à côté de lui, puis s'arrêter au bord pour se laisser tomber à l'eau ! Il réagit d'instinct comme il l'avait toujours fait, il voulut le rattraper, mais le temps qu'il arrive, l'autre homme était déjà trop en avant et sous son poids, il s'écroula avec lui. Il eut juste le temps d'être effrayé et de s'accrocher à l'autre homme, pour le sauver ou pour se sauver ?

Sherlock sentit un homme essayer de le retenir mais il tomba avec lui. Il sentit qu'il avait fait une connerie. Il allait tuer quelqu'un parce qu'il avait essayé de se suicider et que cette personne avait essayé de le sauver. Il essaya de se retourner vers l'homme pour l'enlacer et le retenir contre lui. Il essaya de les maintenir hors de l'eau, et nagea, essaya de nager assez vite pour les ramener au bord. Il essaya, mais il se sentit commencer à couler.

John s'était laissé tomber comme une pierre. Il avait l'impression de ne pas plus avoir envie que l'autre homme de vivre alors il n'avait pas fait de geste, il n'avait rien fait pour les sauver. Mais quand il sentit que l'autre tentait de les remonter, il bougea, surtout que l'autre n'y arrivait pas et qu'ils commençaient à s'enfoncer… Il reprit alors de son énergie du désespoir, qu'il avait tant l'habitude d'utiliser depuis la guerre, et parvint à remonter en tirant l'autre avec lui. Il utilisa tout ce qu'il avait et les ramenèrent au bord, puis parvint à se sortir et à le sortir de l'eau. Là, il s'écroula sur le côté, épuisé, après avoir pris soin de ne pas peser sur son compagnon d'infortune. Il se releva assez vite malgré tout pour voir que l'autre personne n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, il avait certainement besoin d'aide et vite ! John fit rapidement ce qu'il fallait, il le positionna et commença le massage cardiaque, ainsi que le bouche à bouche. Qu'il revienne à lui, bon sang ! « Je suis pas rentré de la guerre pour continuer à voir des gens mourir devant moi ! »

Sherlock ouvrit brusquement les yeux et recracha l'eau qu'il avait avalée. Il respira difficilement, l'air lui brulant les poumons et les voies respiratoires. Il essaya de parler. « Je-j » Il toussa plus fort. « Suis-désolé ». Les mots sortirent difficilement, et il essaya de regarder l'homme. Il était plutôt petit, ses vêtements, assez épais lui collaient à la peau, totalement trempés, ses cheveux étaient mouillés, mais il pouvait voir qu'il avait une coupe précise, les cheveux blonds. Il l'avait senti tirer sur ses dernières forces pour les sortir hors de l'eau. Il s'en était admirablement bien tiré.

John regarda l'homme à qui il venait de sauver la vie, et qui venait de les sauver. Il était brun, bien habillé, les cheveux trempés lui collant au visage et des yeux très clairs. « Ça va. » Il soupira de soulagement en l'entendant. « Nous sommes là alors ça va... » Il avait gardé ses mains sur son torse et respirait bruyamment, il avait usé de ses dernières forces pour le massage cardiaque, il était au bord de s'écrouler.

Sherlock se releva doucement quand il fut remis. Et vit que son 'sauveur' avait l'air en mauvais point. Il s'avança vers lui hasardeusement et essaya de l'aider à se lever. Il les dirigea lentement vers son appartement. Il avait couru tellement vite ! Et il n'allait pas le laisser sur place, ils devaient aller dans un endroit chauffé, sinon, ils tomberaient en hypothermie. Il arriva après ce qui lui sembla être des heures de marche douloureuse, il soutenait maintenant totalement cet homme et ses poumons ne semblaient pas suivre. Il poussa la porte qui était miraculeusement ouverte et s'écroula après avoir franchi le seuil.

Après une durée totalement inconnue, John se releva puis vit qu'il était sur le seuil d'un appartement, la porte encore ouverte et l'homme était toujours là, écroulé à ses côté. Il se releva, faiblement, puis explora rapidement et trouva une chambre dont il laissa la porte ouverte. Il alla soulever puis tirer l'autre pour l'amener jusqu'au lit. Il y parvint, puis constata qu'il avait froid et qu'il fallait absolument qu'il se change. Il devait en être de même pour l'autre. Il alla refermer la porte d'entrée puis chercha des vêtements pour lui et pour l'autre. Il n'en trouva pas à sa taille mais fit avec, se sécha et s'habilla, puis entreprit de le faire à l'autre qui était toujours évanoui. Il le déshabilla et commençait à le sécher rapidement en frottant pour le réchauffer au passage, puis il le vêtit d'un pantalon, c'est là que l'homme s'éveilla.

Sherlock rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur son sauveur. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à sa vie, mais cette homme était tombé avec lui pour le sauver, il se devait de lui faire voir qu'il avait eu raison. Il ne pouvait pas le décevoir là-dessus. Il ne le voulait pas. Mais il n'avait pas plus envie de vivre avec tous ces idiots qu'avant. Il secoua la tête et tendit sa main. « Sherlock Holmes. »

Il prit la main de l'autre qui se présentait à lui. « John Watson ». Ce n'était certes pas très conventionnel comme rencontre. Pourtant c'en était une, il aida Sherlock Holmes à s'assoir et à enfiler chemise et pull. Il n'en avait trouvé que 2 contre une flopée de vestes mais ils avaient besoin de chaleur. « Il faut qu'on se réchauffe. C'est chez vous je suppose, vous avez un feu, ou une chaudière, un radiateur que je puisse allumer ? »

« Il y a du chauffage, oui... Vous préférez aller dans le salon, peut-être ? Ou... Il y a une chambre en haut... D'ailleurs, si ça vous intéresse, je cherche un colocataire. » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais peut-être qu'un colocataire l'aiderait à contrôler ses pulsions... Et il n'avait pas l'air trop idiot… En fait, il avait plutôt l'air compréhensif et las de la vie. Il l'avait senti lâcher prise quand ils étaient sur le point de se noyer. Ce qui ne veut pas dire cinquante choses !

John essaya de remettre les choses en place dans sa tête. Il avait une vie de merde depuis son retour d'Afghanistan, il n'avait pas assez d'argent ou plutôt il en dépensait trop parce qu'il déprimait. Il était seul, beaucoup trop seul. Et soudain, voilà que cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas lui proposait une colocation… « Je veux bien, merci. » Il avait répondu de la même manière que s'il lui avait proposé un thé. Et il n'avait fichtrement aucune idée de pourquoi. Il secoua la tête puis se mit en quête du chauffage, qu'il trouva puis il l'alluma. « Je peux me servir de votre cuisine ? Je vais nous préparer du chaud. Si vous voulez venir vous allonger là-bas..»

« Vous... Voulez emménager ici ? Alors que vous ne me connaissez même pas ? » Sherlock était plus que surpris. Mais s'il le connaissait, il ne voudrait jamais emménager avec lui. Personne ne le voudrait. Sauf son frère pour le surveiller d'encore plus près. « Oui, évidemment. »

John ne savait plus trop ce qui se passait, il s'était mis en mode 'instinct'. Ils allèrent au salon, Sherlock Holmes s'installa sur un sofa tandis que John cherchait de quoi faire du thé. Il manqua l'arrêt cardiaque quand il tomba sur un bras dans un placard où il pensait trouver du sucre. Il se retourna vers l'homme, le regard soudain très inquiet « C'est quoi ça ? Vous.. vous avez un bras humain dans votre placard ! »

« Expérience. »

Il avait encore l'inquiétude au cœur mais la curiosité l'emporta. « Expérience pour quoi ? »

« Sur la rigidité et la décomposition des membres. Pour les affaires de dépeçage. »

« De dépe… » Il déglutit pour 'avaler la pilule' comme on dit. « Dépeçage. » Il frissonna soudain mais ça n'était pas d'horreur, c'était de froid. Alors il referma le placard. Puis se remit en quête de thé. Il finit par en trouver, par trouver deux tasses aussi, et le sucre ainsi que le lait, puis le leur prépara et ramena au salon le thé fumant. Il lui tendit la sienne. Trop de questions se bousculait dans sa tête, il s'assit et commença à boire. Une bonne tasse de thé lui permettait de rétablir sa normalité.

Sherlock avala une gorgée. Et se retint de gémir de plaisir. La seule tasse buvable depuis des années ! Il se retourna, de meilleure humeur vers 'John'. « Tu as des questions. Pose-les. »

Le passage au 'tu' le surpris un peu mais après tout, il venait de manquer de mourir ensemble alors pourquoi pas. « Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi fais-tu des expériences sur des membres humains ? Pourquoi tu es parfaitement calme alors que je viens de découvrir des choses horribles ? » Il en avait encore d'autres bien sûr mais il fallait laisser le temps à ce Sherlock de répondre.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis Sherlock Holmes. Je fais des expériences sur des membres humains grâce à mon travail, je suis parfaitement calme pour la même raison. » Sherlock était un peu agacé de devoir se répéter sur la première partie. Il ne répondait précisément qu'aux questions qu'il posait. Uniquement.  
John fronça les sourcils « Pour le travail. D'accord. » Après tout pourquoi pas. Il estimait tellement inintéressante sa vie, qu'un homme avec des mœurs pareils lui semblait le paradis. Il sentait venir quelque chose qui manquait à sa vie, l'adrénaline, l'action, le danger surtout. Il sourit en voyant l'autre agacé. « Oui, j'avais retenu ton nom, pardon. C'est le choc des membres… Quel métier ? »

« Je suis détective consultant. L'unique au monde. J'ai inventé le métier. J'ai les policiers quand ils sont en manque d'idées, et de neurones, par la même occasion, ce qui est quasi permanent. »

Sherlock Holmes restait tellement calme que John ne douta pas de la véracité de ses dires. Il souffla un coup et relança sur la première question qui l'avait intrigué. « C'était sérieux pour la proposition de colocation tout à l'heure ? » Après tout, ils étaient sous le choc alors il avait besoin de mise au point.  
« Oui. Plus ou moins. Je cherche vraiment un colocataire, et tu me sembles capable de me supporter. » Sherlock avait déjà eu une bonne dizaine de colocataires... Qui étaient tous partis dans la demi-journée qui suivait leur premier jour.

« Plus ou moins ? » Il sourit en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse de thé, il la finit, réfléchit 30 secondes. « Ok, Sherlock Holmes. J'accepte. Merci pour tout à l'heure. »

« Eh bien... J'ai abandonné l'idée d'en trouver un au bout du onzième... Merci pour ... ? Je pense que ce serais plutôt à moi de te remercier. » Il avait presque oublié le motif de toute cette histoire. A vrai dire, il était rentré de désintoxication depuis une semaine. Il s'était gardé une réserve au cas où. Ou du moins croyais en avoir gardé une. Mais son obèse de frère était encore venu fouiner dans ses affaires.

*Onzième ?* « Oui. » Il avait encore besoin de réfléchir un peu à la réaction qu'il avait eu avant de pouvoir l'expliquer à un autre. John regarda alors autour de lui. « C'est pour emménager ici ? »

« Oui, seule la chambre est à l'étage. Il y a juste quelques papiers à signer et tout est bon. Oh, et Mrs Hudson notre logeuse voudra surement faire ta connaissance ! »

John sourit à la dernière remarque. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour le moment. Il était visiblement tard et il se sentait encore très faible. « Pourrai-je… dormir ici cette nuit ? Je me sens encore faible, et nous serons toujours à temps de régler le reste demain. »

« Oui, oui, évidemment. » Sherlock se doutait qu'il allait vouloir rester là, il n'était donc pas surpris le moins du monde. Il se leva et chercha la clé qui était sur une pile de livre et de papier recouvert d'une couche de poussière et tâchés d'une espèce de liquide jaunâtre, et la tendit à John.

John la pris du bout des doigts et alla de suite la nettoyer avant de chercher à monter. Puis il alla chercher les escaliers qu'il trouva de suite. Il remercia son 'hôte' « Merci, bonne nuit alors… Sherlock ? »

« Dors bien, John » Sherlock hocha la tête à la question voilée. Et mit sous silence le fait qu'il n'allait surement pas dormir et qu'il risquait de le réveiller à trois heures du matin par du violon. Mais il était possible qu'il dorme vu les circonstances.

John se retourna vaguement vers 3h dans son sommeil mais il ne fit pas plus attention que ça au bruit en bas et continua de dormir, il écrasa complètement jusqu'à 6h. Chose inhabituelle puisqu'il se levait à 5h normalement. Mais il faut dire qu'il avait besoin de repos cette fois ! Il mit un moment à comprendre où il était puis replaça le contexte. Ah oui ! Le fleuve, un homme, Sherlock Holmes, la colocation !

Oulà… Il resta un moment sur le lit à tenter de s'éclaircir les idées, il avait sauvé la vie de cet homme, où était-ce l'inverse ? Quoi qu'il en soit ce Sherlock l'avait ramené à son appartement, puis… le bras, le métier, la conversation étrange, étrange et excitante. C'était tellement hors du commun ! Peut-être que John allait enfin trouver de quoi s'occuper, autre que les jeux d'argents… Il descendit tranquillement et prudemment. *Où es mon nouveau futur colocataire ?* Il sourit à cet idée en arrivant en bas des marches. Le genre de sourire carnassier qu'il avait avant de se lancer dans un assaut quand il était à la guerre.

Sherlock était épuisé. Mais pas assez pour dormir ! Après que son nouveau colocataire ; bien qu'il risquait de changer d'avis le lendemain, soit monté se coucher, il avait fait quelques expériences. Avec de l'acide citrique, de l'hydroxyde de sodium et autres composants plus ou moins dangereux pour sa table. Il avait ensuite joué un ou deux morceaux de violon ; et avait accessoirement entendu John se retourner dans son sommeil ; et avait noté ses précédents résultats aux expériences en question sur un cahier. A 6 heures, trop épuisé pour tenir plus longtemps, il s'endormit sur son fauteuil, le mot qu'il avait commencé à écrire comme début d'un long trait qui descendait jusqu'en bas de la page. Le crayon par terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même et le cahier sur un côté du fauteuil.

John trouva Sherlock Holmes en train de dormir, il s'était visiblement écroulé de sommeil au vu du stylo par terre et du cahier coincé. John ramassa le crayon et décoinça le cahier, les posa à côté puis s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de lui le temps de réfléchir 2 minutes. *Que faire ?* Il n'allait pas le réveiller, il avait surement besoin de sommeil lui aussi. Il n'allait pas rester là à rien faire, il n'était pas chez lui. Du moins pas encore. Il décida de partir à la recherche de Mrs Hudson, la logeuse afin de voir pour les formalités administratives, si c'était vraiment possible. Il la trouva à l'étage en dessous assez vite, c'est elle qui sortait d'une pièce, il avait tenté à tout hasard : « Mrs Hudson ? -Oui ? » Il lui avait alors expliqué du mieux qu'il pouvait la situation. Elle avait eu un drôle de sourire puis l'avait directement amené à un bureau pour qu'il signe le contrat de colocation. « Mais je n'ai pas résilié mon contrat actuel ! » avait-il répliqué. « Aucun problème, je m'en occupe. Je connais la logeuse de l'adresse que vous m'avez indiquée ! » Surpris mais … après tout, tant mieux ! se disait John. Il prit ensuite congé et décida d'aller jusqu'à son appartement pour récupérer ses affaires. Il n'avait jamais conclu de déménagement aussi vite ! Quelle histoire ! Harry allait peut-être enfin le laisser tranquille…


	2. Colocataires, que vous-êtes difficiles !

Note d'une des auteurs : Voici voilà le second chapitre ! je n'ai aucune idée de si j'ai respecté mon timing de publication, mais j'ai eu un problème d'ordi ( je suis sur un de remplacement. On a changé le disque dur, la batterie, le chargeur, maintenant, c'est au tour de la carte mère... T.T J'ai pas de bol en ce qui concerne les ordis, ou appareils électronique. ), donc je viens juste de 'couper' le chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez tout autant appréciez celui-ci ! :D Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

* * *

Sherlock se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Le cahier et le crayon avaient été déplacés, surement John. Il se leva rapidement. Peut-être un peu trop, d'ailleurs, il dut se rassoir avant de se lever définitivement. Il prit rapidement une douche, s'habilla puis décida d'aller à la morgue. Il devait avoir d'autres doigts, des ongles, et des dents. Il était à peine 10 heures, et n'avait rien de prévu aujourd'hui. Il rentra tranquillement à la morgue et fit un grand sourire à Molly. « Y a t-il des dents, des doigts et des ongles ? » Molly fit une grimace et murmura 'Bonjour aussi, oui ça va très bien, merci d'avoir demandé', puis alla chercher ce qu'il lui avait demandé, elle les plaça dans des boites hermétiques, comme tout ce que Sherlock lui demandait puis essaya d'engager la conversation, plutôt maladroitement. « Alors, toujours en recherche de colocataire ? » Sherlock savait bien qu'elle serait plutôt volontaire, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi... « Non. » Il répondit simplement et rapidement. Il essayait d'entretenir sa 'relation' avec Molly, il avait besoin d'elle pour ses expériences et ses affaires. Il sortit le plus vite possible avec un 'Au revoir' soupiré. Molly soupira tristement après son passage et retourna à sa dissection tristement.

John arriva chez lui, c'était tellement vide… Il ne regretterait sûrement pas de partir d'ici. Il rassembla directement ses affaires, et fût surprit de constater le peu de temps qu'il lui fallut. Il faut dire qu'en militaire entraîné, il avait l'habitude de faire ça rapidement. A peine deux cartons et une valise, il se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas faire ça en un seul trajet en fin de compte. Il alla appeler un taxi en bas, lui demanda d'attendre, alla récupérer ses cartons et sa valise puis retourna à l'appartement dont il avait noté l'adresse : 221b Baker Street. Il espérait que Sherlock Holmes serait toujours là parce qu'il n'avait pas de clé ! Mince, c'est un détail qu'il avait négligé.

Sherlock décida de rentrer à pied, il avait envie de marcher... Pour une fois. Et n'avait pas pris d'argent pour un taxi. Il trouva John devant la porte, assis sur une marche. Il laissa échapper un rire à l'air qu'il affichait, il avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux et soutenait sa tête avec ses mains. Il avait l'air très ennuyé. « Bonjour ! » Il chercha ses clés dans ses poches, fit attention à ses boites et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement.

John s'était retrouvé à attendre un moment devant la porte. Il avait tapé mais personne n'avait répondu et sonnette semblait cassé, il s'était donc retrouvé forcé d'attendre avec ses cartons devant la porte. Il avait finit par s'assoir, puis au bout d'un moment, Sherlock était arrivé. « Aah ! Bonjour ! Je n'ai pas pensé que vous seriez partis mais surtout que je serai si rapide à faire mes cartons… ». Il était revenu au 'vous', ayant oublié la décision de la veille. Il faut dire qu'il avait les idées plus claires ce matin, alors il agissait plus normalement.

« Vous auriez dû vous en douter ! Vous étiez militaire, donc, en plus de faire vos valises rapidement, elles sont plutôt vides ! » Sherlock referma la porte derrière eux.

« C'est vrai mais il faut dire que tout s'enchaîne d'une drôle de façon depuis hier soir... Euh, attendez, comment saviez-vous que j'étais militaire? Ah, je suppose que certaines choses doivent rester et que ça se voit. » Il baissa les yeux pour réfléchir, il est vrai que l'armée l'avait tellement marqué que ça devait se voir, forcément. Ou tout du moins pour ceux qui savaient observer.

Sherlock pris une respiration et énonça rapidement. « Hier, je pouvais voir que tu avait pris sur tes dernières forces pour me sauver, comme si c'était une vieille habitude. Ta coupe de cheveux est militaire, courte, ton maintien est droit, tête haute, militaire. Tu as été sois en Afghanistan, sois en Irak, le bronzage, sur les mains, mais pas au dessus de poignets, tu n'es pas allé bronzer en vacances. »

« ... en effet oui. Je me disais que ça devais se voir mais tu sembles encore plus observateur que je ne le pensais. » Il fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient dans l'appartement, les cartons posés dans un coin, la valise sur les marches. « Ah, le tutoiement semble être revenu tout seul, on peut peut-être continuer comme ça? » Après tout, quitte à ce que ça vienne naturellement, autant rester là dessus avant de se mélanger les pinceaux! John était carré, il avait besoin de netteté, de clair. Sans doute sa formation y était-elle pour quelque chose.

« Oui, ce sera surement plus simple. » Sherlock remit ses clés dans sa poche, en tendit une à John, et enleva le manteau et son écharpe, les lançant négligemment sur son fauteuil. Il posa ses boites et se tourna précautionneusement vers John. Peut-être que ça le dérangerai ou qu'il voulait connaître son colocataire. La plupart de ses anciens colocataires l'aurait effectivement voulu. Il décida de ne pas changer ses habitudes et se dirigea pour chercher son microscope, quelques fioles, des béchers et tout ce dont il avait besoin.

John avait récupéré la clé et se dirigeait vers ses cartons, tandis que Sherlock allait vers autre chose… visiblement du matériel de chimie. John allait poser des questions puis décida qu'il attendrait d'être complètement callé. Il monta ses affaires et s'installa, rangea tout. Évidemment ce fut rapide, Sherlock avait raison. Il redescendit, il avait besoin d'un thé, il n'avait rien pris de la journée ! Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine. « Je vais faire du thé, tu en veux ? » Sherlock ne répondit pas, plongé qu'il était dans ce qu'il faisait. John décréta donc que oui et en fit pour deux. Une fois prêt, il le mit sur une table puis alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil libre, pour boire son thé. Puis se releva une seconde après pour ranger le manteau et l'écharpe qui traînaient et les accrocher au porte-manteau. Il revint ensuite sur le fauteuil et se mit à déguster. Il soupira de bien-être, il avait besoin de ça !

Sherlock ne prêta pas attention à John et commença par couper deux doigts, un qu'il trempa dans un liquide et l'autre qu'il mit dans le réfrigérateur. Il analysa les ongles des deux autres, nota les résultats et garda le dernier au cas-où. Il rangea les autres parties humaines dans le frigo, et laissa son matériel sur la table. Il en aurait besoin dans quelques heures. Il se dirigea vers son fauteuil, pris la tasse de John et alla s'asseoir.

John s'était plongé dans la méditation du fauteuil d'en face et l'arrivée de son propriétaire le fit sortir de sa léthargie. Il le regarda et se demanda s'il se lançait maintenant. Il fallait mettre quelques choses à plat pour commencer.

Sherlock releva sa tête et se releva sur son siège quand il vit le regard de John. « D'accord. Tu as des questions. Je t'en prie, pose-les. » Il retourna tranquillement à son thé.

Il était direct, c'était très bien. « Plusieurs choses me viennent évidemment, mais la première c'est : Comment ça se fait que onze personnes soient passées avant moi ? Pourquoi sont-ils (ou elles ?) parties ? »

Sherlock laissa échapper un rire amer. « A cause de moi, tout simplement. Tu devrais rapidement te rendre compte du pourquoi et du comment. »

John fronça les sourcils. « À part les membres humains, pour l'instant je ne vois pas... mais bon, nous verrons bien alors. » Il décida de se laisser porter par les évènements, il verrait bien assez tôt si ce Sherlock Holmes était si difficile à supporter que ça. « Sinon, est-ce que vous allez bien? » John s'enquit soudainement de sa santé, il venait d'avoir un flash de ce qui s'était passé la veille et craint un moment qu'il eut pu attraper une pneumonie ou autre chose. Certaines personnes présentaient des symptômes visibles plus tard que d'autres.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment habitué à avoir des personnes qui s'inquiètent pour lui. Mais la question lui fit surtout penser à la veille. Plus aucune drogue dans son appartement. Il se sentit soudain pressé et oppressé. « Oui, oui, tout vas bien. »

Il tiqua, il n'aurait pas vraiment su dire pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que son nouveau colocataire n'allais pas si bien... En même temps, il s'était jeté à l'eau la veille, évidemment que ça n'allait pas! Il hésita à mettre ce sujet sur le tapis, c'était certainement personnel. « En fait, je pense que pour le reste je verrai au fur et à mesure. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'emploi stable, je serai donc souvent ici, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Non, non. C'est plus toi que ça va déranger ! » Sherlock savait parfaitement qu'il était intenable quand il s'ennuyait et si John restait ici, sans travail, même s'il ne restait là qu'une semaine, il aurait surement du mal à le supporter. Comme les autres. Mais il fut reconnaissant à John d'avoir évité le sujet de la veille.

« Moi? Oh, je devrais m'y faire! Que fais-tu qui soit si terrible? » Il avait un sourire amusé, quel terrible comportement pouvait bien avoir cet homme pour que tant de personnes aient dégagé vite fait? John était si seul qu'il était prêt à accepter à peu près n'importe qui! Sauf quelqu'un de trop mou, il ne supportait définitivement pas l'inactivité.

« Oh, je résous des crimes, je tire dans les murs, je cri contre mes colocataire et Mrs Hudson, je suis imbuvable quand je suis comme ça. Oh, j'allais oublier, je peux aussi déduire tout ce que tu fais, rien qu'en te regardant, généralement, les gens n'apprécient pas... »

*Il est sérieux?* John avait maintenant cet air qu'on les personnes qui se demande si leur interlocuteur est sérieux ou non. « Déduire tout ce que je fais? Comment fais-tu cela? »

Sherlock roula des yeux. « Je ne vois pas simplement, j'observe. En observant je peux déduire. »

« D'accord. » Il ne voulait pas ennuyer son colocataire ou c'est lui qui allait finir par le virer. Il resta là, un moment silencieux. Il pensait à beaucoup de choses, il observa l'homme en face de lui. Il avait coupé la conversation mais l'autre ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, et John avait besoin de voir. Pas seulement de demander. Alors il attendrait et il verrait.

Sherlock haussa les épaules et retourna dans son thé.

John laissa passer le temps, puis la journée passa. Et une semaine entière en fin de compte. John comprit ce que Sherlock avait voulu dire par « je suis imbuvable ». Sherlock était nerveux, très, très nerveux. Il engueulait souvent, il s'agitait beaucoup, il était parfois méchant, dur et sec. Il mangeait peu et semblait dormir très peu aussi. Il faisait des expériences qu'il laissait en plan, mais il finissait toujours par les nettoyer. Le violon résonnait assez souvent aussi mais de ce côté-là, ça allait parce que Sherlock avait vite deviné ses goûts et quand il avait finit de s'énerver sur son violon, il jouait ses airs préférés pour compenser. C'était ça en fait qui était incroyable chez cet homme. Il semblait insupportable une minute, puis attentionné celle d'après. Comme un enfant qui n'aurait pas appris à se maîtriser et qui venait s'excuser après s'être emporté. John étais en quelques sorte « conquis », cet homme était tout sauf ennuyant et il avait besoin de ça ! De plus, il n'avait pas encore compris comment mais Sherlock semblait toujours tout deviner à son propos. Ça lui facilitait grandement les choses… Mais toutes ces réflexions, il se les garderait pour lui. John était secret quand il le voulait, et ses sentiments personnels, les vrais, sincères, il ne les disait jamais. Après tout, Sherlock verrait bien.

Sherlock avait passé une semaine extrêmement ennuyante. Mais il ne faisait pas que s'en plaindre. Ça lui faisait aussi un 'test' pour son nouveau colocataire. Et pourtant il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir ! Il avait tout fait, le violon, les expériences, il n'avait pas dormir, pas mangé, été sec, méchant, et pourtant, il était toujours là ! Il devait éprouver une certaine forme d'affection pour lui, de l'amitié, dans un sens. Sherlock se sentit bizarre à cette pensée. Comme une chaleur dans son ventre, qui lui faisait froncer les sourcils. Un ami? Qu'était-ce qu'un ami, après tout. Il disait ce qu'il voulait, mais il l'aimait plutôt bien. John était gentil avec lui. Ne le traitait pas comme un taré anormal. Il avait donc créé des 'codes' pour le remercier. Il lui jouait les airs de violon qu'il avait l'air d'apprécier, rangeait ses expériences. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais pour Sherlock, c'était énorme. S'il ne partait pas, Sherlock aurait peut-être enfin trouvé un ami ! Mais Sherlock ne se sentait pas que reconnaissant, en ce moment. Son ancienne amie lui manquait. Même s'il avait passé sa cure avec succès, il y pensait quand John n'était plus là, où qu'il était seul, la nuit dans sa chambre, le peu de fois où il essayait de dormir. A ces moments là, il ressentait une haine inconditionnelle envers son frère de lui avoir enlevé sa seule distraction et la seule chose qui lui permettait d'arrêter de penser. Qui lui permettait de se reposer. Car Sherlock n'arrivait pas à taire ses pensées, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser. Seule la drogue l'avait aidé, pour l'instant. Et il n'en aurait surement plus. Son frère devait avoir augmenté sa surveillance. Il essaya de se re-concentrer sur son expérience. De passer outre son tremblement et les frissons qui le prenaient de temps à autre.


	3. Allô, Sherlock Holmes

John avait remarqué que Sherlock semblait présenter des symptômes de manque. Infimes, mais présents. Il devait se donner de la peine pour le cacher mais en tant que médecin, il voyait ce genre de choses. Malgré tout, il restait silencieux. S'il avait décidé d'arrêter, c'est normal que ce soit difficile… Un jour, alors qu'il ne se passait encore une fois rien de spécial, un homme était entré, grisonnant, l'air inquiet, il venait visiblement demander de l'aide à Sherlock. *Dans ce cas, il doit être de la police.* Puisque Sherlock lui avait affirmé que son travail consistait à aider la police quand elle était trop perdue. John se retourna vers Sherlock quand l'homme partit et c'est sa réaction qui le surprit.

Sherlock poussa un soupir ennuyé quand Greg parti. Il ne sortait pas au dessous de 7. L'affaire valait un 6. Il se rappela que son colocataire était toujours dans le coin de la pièce et se tourna méticuleusement vers lui. Il s'approcha vers lui avec un léger sourire et posa ses mains ; légèrement tremblante ; sur ses épaules. Il devait se la jouer manipulateur s'il voulait qu'il accepte. Mais pas trop, il poussa John vers la porte. « Cette affaire vaut un 6 au maximum, je ne sors pas en dessous de 7, tu le suis, tu as entendu l'adresse, et tu m'appelle, je me débrouillerai après. » Il n'avait pas besoin de voir, Greg, qui se doutait qu'il ne viendrait peut-être pas avait amené un bon paquet de photos imprimées rapidement.

John resta interloqué une seconde. *Quoi?* Il regarda Sherlock comme s'il avait bu, mais le contact de ses mains tremblantes sur ses épaules lui indiquèrent que bien que toujours en manque, il semblait être en pleine capacité de ses moyens. Il se retrouva poussé presque, hors de l'appartement. Il allait refuser puis décida que cet homme pouvait sans doute lui apprendre des choses sur Sherlock. Alors il récupéra son manteau au passage et couru rattraper la personne qui venait de partir. « Monsieur! » Il l'interpella et l'homme en question se retourna, John se présenta et expliqua... le peu qu'il savait du 'pourquoi il était là', puis appris que son interlocuteur s'appelait Greg Lestrade et qu'il était Inspecteur au Scotland Yard. L'inspecteur Lestrade soupira « J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne voudrait pas venir. Vous me suivez du coup? -Oui, si au passage, vous pouviez m'en dire plus sur Sherlock, pour le reste j'aviserai quand on sera sur place. » L'inspecteur acquiesça, peut-être que ce nouveau colocataire serait plus résistant que les autres. Une fois arrivés, John appela directement Sherlock.

Sherlock décrocha à la première sonnerie et posa directement ses questions.

« Alors, le corps est allongé, une cheville de cassé et des coupures un peu partout, peut tu me dire la couleur des ongles ? Et d'après toi, elle a été post-mortem la cheville, n'est-ce pas ? »

« -bruit de froissement de vêtements- Oui, post-mortem, les coupures aussi, apparemment. _Les ongles ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut savoir la couleur des ongles ?!_ Ils sont bleus ! Rien d'anormal. Ceux des pieds, ceux des mains n'ont pas encore changés de couleur. »

Sherlock marque quelques phrases sur son carnet d'expériences et retourna à la conversation.

« Tu peux dire à Lestrade, qu'elle est juste tombé d'un étage, elle à été poussé par son frère, ils sont orphelins, regarde les papiers dans son appartement et les photos, il est le seul à qui profiterait l'argent, elle n'est pas mariée, pas de bague, et ne porte même pas de bijoux, aucun cadeaux ! Son frère à déjà un casier judiciaire, j'en ai déjà entendu parler, j'ai même un article sur mon blog, qui en parle. Il n'a pas eu peur d'essayer de faire passer ça pour un meurtre, sachant que c'en était déjà un. C'est bête, il ne l'aurait pas fait, il serait passé entre les mailles du filet ! Dommage. »

Il laissa échapper un soupir de déception et raccrocha.

John hallucinait complètement, il répéta mécaniquement tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre à Lestrade. Puis une fois le tout débité « Vous y comprenez quelque chose vous ? » Lestrade soupira, ne répondit pas de suite, le fit sortir et attendre 5 minutes. Il arriva ensuite « Pour votre question, il n'y a rien à comprendre, c'est Sherlock Holmes. Cet homme a des capacités incroyables et pour peu qu'il estime l'affaire assez intéressante, il nous en fait part. Encore heureux qu'il s'en serve comme ça… Bon je vous laisse, j'ai du pain sur la planche, il va falloir que je vérifie toutes ses conclusions. » John était un peu abasourdit de se retrouvé « lâché » comme ça, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Si tout ce qu'avait … déduit Sherlock était juste, cet homme était incroyable ! Bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer ! Il prit un taxi pour rentrer à l'appartement, acheta du thé à la boutique proche de chez eux puis monta. Il trouva un Sherlock affalé sur son sofa et qui semblait mort d'ennui. Il lui fit un thé et s'installa en face de lui, sa propre tasse à la main. « Sherlock, comment as-tu pu faire ça tout à l'heure ? Je veux dire, il me semble bien que ça n'était pas une blague, le mort était bien réel mais… aussi vite et sans être sur les lieux, sans témoignage ?! » John ne savait plus quelle question poser, c'était trop étrange, trop intriguant !

« Joohhhnnn, s'il-te-plait, pas toi ! J'ai déjà expliqué au téléphone ! » Il gémit douloureusement. « Pour commencer, toutes les blessures sont post-mortem, ce qui indique une certaine haine, mais elle ne sont pas trop profondes, ce qui veux dire que le meurtrier ne voulait pas trop abimer le corps. Le meurtrier devait donc tenir à cette personne, aussi improbable que ça pouvait paraitre. Il y avait du sang sous sa tête, mais il en avait aussi épongé avec une serviette qu'il a dû essorer sur les blessures de la victime, je suis sûr que si tu fais les poubelles, tu la trouveras ! Après, pour savoir 'qui' a fait ça, c'était d'une simplicité effrayante, dans son appartement, qui était juste en haut de l'immeuble, il n'y avait que des photos d'un homme qui lui ressemblait légèrement, surement son frère, vu qu'elle n'avait pas de bague de fiançailles, ni cadeaux, bijoux sur elle. Pour appuyer sur ça, il n'y avait aucune affaire d'homme chez elle. Si elle avait été avec quelqu'un, même si elle dormait chez l'autre personne, il y aura eu des vêtements, au cas où ! Après, le reste est vite déduit, qu'un frère, pas de familles, pas d'attaches, même pas d'amis ! Elle avait un travail qui lui prenait tout son temps, elle était chirurgien. Son frère avait un casier, je le 'connaissait' déjà, donc le rapprochement avec le nom de la victime a été plus que rapide. »

John tenta d'absorber la logique de la personne en face de lui mais il y renonça. Il pouvait l'admirer mais en aucun cas l'acquérir ! « Incroyable ! Je veux dire… c'est génial ! Vraiment fantastique ! Oui, avec tout ce que tu viens de dire ça paraît logique mais, je veux dire… » Il s'embrouillait un peu parce que vraiment surprit. Mais qui ne l'aurait pas été ?

Sherlock regarda John, sans y croire Vraiment? Jamais personne ne lui avait dit ça, jamais !

John regardait son colocataire, l'air encore halluciné. « Qu'y a-t-il? » Il semblait abasourdit lui aussi, pourtant il n'y avait pas de raison pour.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. « Eh bien, personne ne m'avait jamais dit ça. Généralement on me traite de tricheur ou on rit, disant juste que je le savait avant. »

« Oh! Mais je sais que tu ne le savais pas, ça vient d'arriver et j'étais avec toi tout le temps d'avant! Et puis... comment pourrait-on tricher sur des choses pareilles? C'est penser comme ça qui me semble manquer de bon sens. » Un demi-sourire se formait sur son visage, il était réellement impressionné et convaincu de la véracité de ses affirmations. C'était complètement dingue, mais il y croyait!

Sherlock sentit l'espoir revenir. L'espoir que quelqu'un l'apprécie pour ce qu'il était. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Et tremblait encore plus qu'avant. A cause de l'émotion. De l'émotion ! Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé. Mais personne ne l'avait jamais accepté, comme cela aurait-il pu arriver avant ?! « Je ne sais pas quoi dire, John » Il sourit. Simplement.

John se sentit profondément touché par ce sourire. Il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, et c'était peut-être le cas. « Pas quoi dire? Je ne viens pas de te faire un cadeau. » Il secoua la tête. « En tout cas, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré, peu importe les circonstances! » Il était au bord du gouffre et cet homme devait l'être aussi, mais maintenant il lui semblait être devenu sa bouée de sauvetage, la branche à qui se raccrocher pour avoir de nouveau envie de vivre! Il se recala dans son fauteuil et resta là à regarder son colocataire, le rythme cardiaque plus rapide. Cet homme était la chance de sa vie, comme s'il venait de gagner au loto sans même avoir joué, il avait l'impression d'être tombé sur la personne qu'il espérait sans rien avoir fait pour. La personne qui le ferait se sentir vivant.


	4. Manque

N/1/2/A : Bon.. Je suis quasiment certaine que la plupart d'entre vous ne vont pas apprécier l'idée de Sherlock laissant échapper des larmes ( c'est OOC, nanana ). Je m'excuse donc d'avance.

* * *

Durant la semaine qui suivit, John fit les petites annonces pour trouver un travail. Il ne payait rien pour l'instant et il ne voulait pas se sentir un poids pour son colocataire. Il se passa une semaine sans qu'il ne trouve rien, la deuxième il fut contacté pour un entretien qui ne donna rien, un autre entretien en revanche fut plus concluant. Il se retrouva embauché à St Bartholomew's hospital, justement là où il avait fait ses études de médecines ! Pour ce qui était de Sherlock, et bien… ça se passait bien selon lui. Peut-être que les onze locataires d'avant l'avait trouvé insupportable mais ça n'était pas son cas. Même s'il était usant pour les nerfs, il était quand même parfaitement stimulant et très intéressant. Les quelques conversations qu'ils avaient étaient assez passionnantes, même si elles tournaient parfois à un étrange dialogue qui semblait être celui d'un enfant et d'un adulte. Sherlock pouvait se montrer presque gamin parfois.

Sherlock s'ennuyait. Aucune affaire. Lestrade ne répondait même plus à ses appels. Son frère n'avait toujours pas décidé de lui rendre ses affaires, et il se doutait bien qu'il ne le ferait surement pas plus après. John cherchait du travail. A son plus grand malheur. Car seule l'occupation pouvait le tenir éloigné de ses anciens démons. Il avait_ besoin _d'occupation ! Ce n'était pas juste un caprice, comme pouvait le penser son frère. En plus de devenir totalement incontrôlable, il ne pouvait s'empêche de penser s'il n'avait rien à faire. Plus il travaillait, plus il se reposait. Il discutait quelques fois avec son colocataire. Mais pas plus que ça. John se montrait compréhensif, mais il ne le comprenait pas. C'était tout de même mieux que rien. Mais Sherlock sentait ses bonnes résolutions s'envoler. Il se sentait de plus en plus l'envie de recommencer ce qu'il avait déjà essayé auparavant. Mais de réussir cette fois.

John commença son travail et ça se passait plutôt bien, il côtoyait des personnes agréables, c'était important dans un boulot. Malgré ça, il restait assez solitaire et ne demandait pas grand chose. Il voulait juste une bonne ambiance et un salaire correct. Un jour qu'il rentrait chez Sherlock et lui, il se mit à réfléchir un peu à son sujet. Puis un drôle de personnage interrompit le cours de ses pensées, grand, fin *un peu comme Sherlock* pensa John, plus âgé que John, il l'interpella et John aurait pu ne pas le remarquer mais il se trouva que l'homme en question l'avait appelé par son nom. Surpris, il le regarda donc « On se connait? » L'homme avait sourit. Mais un sourire froid, du genre désagréable, tout du moins aux yeux de John, et l'avait convié de manière presque forcée à le suivre pour discuter de son colocataire, Sherlock Holmes. L'instinct de John était mitigé, cet homme ne lui faisait pas peur mais il sentait qu'il fallait s'en méfier. Il n'aurait pas du suivre un inconnu mais quelque chose lui faisait sentir que de toute façon, quoi qu'il tente ça n'aurait servit à rien. Il le suivit donc, plus que réticent. Il envoya vite un texto à Sherlock pour l'occasion. Il ne l'avait jamais fait mais comme il allait rentrer plus tard et que Sherlock s'ennuyait beaucoup… « Un homme m'a embarqué, tout va bien mais je rentrerai plus tard. –JW » Il se demanda si le message n'allait pas l'inquiéter mais il n'avait pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle, l'autre homme le surveillait.

Sherlock attendait impatiemment que John arrive. Il s'était ennuyé comme un rat mort toute la journée, et John pourrait peut-être lui offrir au moins un minimum d'occupation. Il regarda son portable. Haussa les sourcils et laissa échapper un soupir déçu. Non, il ne l'occuperait pas. Il se leva et fit le tour de la pièce de long en large. Il commençait à ne plus arriver à se contenir. Il se mit frénétiquement à fouiller partout dans la pièce, et dans sa chambre, et même ailleurs, s'il n'y avait pas un seul petit sachet ou une petite seringue qui serait passé outre le cambriolage de son frère. Il mit l'appartement sans dessus-dessous mais ne trouva rien. Il hurla et mit un coup de point dans le mur. Il se laissa glisser par terre et se balança d'avant en arrière, tremblant, pleurant, et absolument pathétique.

L'homme s'était juste révélé étrange en fin de compte. Il lui avait demandé des nouvelles de Sherlock et lui avait demandé d'espionner Sherlock pour lui. John avait refusé, et puis quoi encore?! Après quelques phrases, il avait finit par le laisser rentrer. Sans même lui dire son nom, juste celui que Sherlock lui donnait: meilleur ennemi? C'est quoi ça? Bref, il rentra en courant chez lui, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et trouva Sherlock, à terre, en pleine crise. Il se précipita sur lui « Sherlock! Que t'arrive-t-il? Comment te sens-tu? Dis-moi! » Il demandait toujours les symptômes, c'était un réflexe mais là Sherlock pleurait et ne semblait pas pouvoir répondre. Il le fit lever et le soutint pour l'amener jusqu'au sofa, là il l'assit et se mit à côté de lui, le fixant d'un air inquiet, attendant qu'il soit capable de parler. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il hésita à lui prendre la main ou à lui caresser le dos pour lui signifier qu'il était là, en fin de compte il posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

Sherlock se sentit plus ou moins bougé. Comme s'il était derrière ses yeux, et était juste spectateur de ce qui se passait. Au fond de lui même il se sentait soulagé de ne plus être seul. Mais il se sentait encore tellement seul... John ; il supposait que c'était lui, qui d'autre ?! ; posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Ça sembla le ramener à lui, et il se jeta dans ses bras. Il était un peu comme un enfant terrifié, et il n'était pas le moins du monde gêné. Il pleura encore plus et n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses membres.

John frissonna de tout son être quand Sherlock se jeta sur lui. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir puis en voyant ses larmes redoubler il n'hésita plus et le serra, s'accrochant presque à lui, il le serra fort. Il avait envie de protéger cet être fragile qui semblait s'être brisé à cause d'on ne sait quel facteur. « Sherlock, je suis là. Je suis là, ça va, je suis rentré. » Il répétait ça comme si c'était de lui que Sherlock avait besoin mais ce n'était certainement pas ça. Pourtant John avait besoin, lui, de se raccrocher à cette idée. Ces dernières semaines avaient été les plus vivantes et les plus agréables de sa vie, il devenait petit à petit dépendant de son colocataire et c'était pour ça qu'il répétait ça en boucle.

Sherlock s'accrocha autant à son colocataire que celui-ci s'accrocha à lui. Il se sentait moins seul. Il _savait _que John était là, et qu'il n'avait plus à penser à la drogue. Ses pleurs se réduisirent progressivement. Il en vint à ne plus finir que par se balancer d'avant en arrière. La présence de John l'apaisait. Il était assez apaisé pour s'endormir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il finit par s'endormir, épuisé, dans les bras de son colocataire

John le senti se calmer peu à peu, il lui caressait le dos, puis au bout d'un temps Sherlock s'endormit dans ses bras. Il aurait pu le laisser dormir et s'en aller mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il resta là, se cala un peu mieux sur le sofa et garda Sherlock dans ses bras. Il le regarda, attendrit… ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé toucher par quelqu'un, extérieurement et intérieurement. John ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Il réfléchit, il laissa aller ses pensées partout où elles voulaient. A la guerre, dans son enfance, chez sa sœur, mais rien à faire, l'endroit qu'il occupait actuellement semblait être le meilleur. C'était son 'Fort', sa Place Forte intérieure. Il se créait un nouveau monde depuis peu et Sherlock était le pilier de son histoire. Pourquoi un homme qu'il connaissait si peu pouvait prendre autant de place en si peu de temps ? C'était inconcevable. De plus, John était loin d'être sentimental habituellement. Il était séducteur quand il voulait mais pas sentimental. Il regarda à nouveau Sherlock assoupi qui semblait enfin paisible, il le trouva tellement beau comme ça, il resta ainsi à le regarder le reste de la nuit, le temps qu'il faudrait pour que Sherlock soit reposé.


	5. Lucidité

Sherlock se réveilla longtemps après s'être endormi. Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il avait réussi à dormir raisonnablement bien. Il avait un peu chaud, mais ce n'était pas non plus dérangeant. Il sentit quelque chose bouger contre lui. Il se souvint brusquement des évènements de la veille. John était resté.. ? Que..Pourquoi ? Il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, après tout, il lui avait sauté dessus, il aurait dû partir dès qu'il l'aurait pu... Sherlock ne se sentit pas l'envie de bouger. Mais il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes et les bras. Il bougea et s'éloigna de John ; presque à contrecœur, bien que ne sachant pas pourquoi il serait _triste_ de s'éloigner de lui... ; doucement, la tête qui tournait. Il regarda maladroitement la pagaille qu'il avait mit dans l'appartement. Il se dit qu'il devait y arriver. Il devait trouver quelque chose, il devait arrêter de penser à cette drogue ! Même désintoxiqué il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose... Mais il n'avait pas autre chose à quoi penser, pas de famille, son travail en était rendu au point mort, en ce moment, et son colocataire voudrait surement partir après ce coup-là. Il regarda précautionneusement John. « Je suis... désolé... pour.. pour hier. Je n'aurai pas dû... »

John se sentait dans cet état étrange dans lequel nous laisse une nuit blanche, l'esprit clair et vide, et pourtant un peu au dessus de tout, il avait parfaitement conscience des choses mais il sentit que le boulot serait très difficile aujourd'hui. « Désolé pourquoi? Tu n'allais pas bien, je t'ai aidé. Ça va mieux ce matin? » s'enquit-il. John avait une façon de réfléchir relativement simple, il ne se perdait jamais en fioritures et quand il estimait quelque chose normal, ça l'était. Ce qui faisait que sa notion de normalité était tellement peu conventionnelle que la plupart des gens étaient déstabilisés.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. « Eh bien, je t'ai 'sauté dessus' et j'ai mis tout l'appartement dans un état pas possible... » Sherlock ne comprenait pas comme il pouvait ne pas lui en vouloir de l'avoir enlacé. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça normalement, et si quelqu'un lui avait fait ça, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait aussi bien réagi... Il ne comprenait décidément pas.

John se sentit un instant déstabilisé qu'on remette en cause sa normalité, ça n'était pas normal? On ne faisait pas ça habituellement? « Pour l'appartement, ça se range... Pour le reste, je serai à blâmer aussi si on y va par là, je t'ai gardé dans mes bras toute la nuit! » Il s'agita parce qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agit comme ça, et pourtant il n'avait absolument aucun regret. Il alla, un peu rageur dans la cuisine pour préparer un petit déjeuner et surtout du thé.

Sherlock se sentit heurté par le brusque changement d'humeur de John. Evidemment. Il aurait du se douter qu'il serait comme les autres, et que lui aussi allait finir par s'énerver. Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil, et entoura ses jambes de ses bras.

John finit de préparer le tout puis regarda vers Sherlock pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il s'était recroquevillé dans son fauteuil. La panique de John s'envola pour le laisser attendrit. Encore. Il allait devoir s'y faire visiblement, à changer d'humeur sans arrêt. Il revint vers lui avec une tasse de thé et lui demanda d'une voix adoucie « Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu, tu vas mieux? » Il réfléchit un instant et une crainte lui prit le cœur, au vu du carnage qu'il avait fait à l'appartement... « Si ça ne vas pas, je peux rester là aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas très en forme de toute façon. Oui, je ne me sens vraiment pas de bosser. Bon, c'est décidé, je reste! » Il lui colla la tasse dans les mains et repartit vers la cuisine pour passer le coup de fil libérateur de la journée.

Il attrapa la tasse comme il le put et essaya de retenir John. « Non, tu n'as pas besoin de rester.. » Mais il était déjà partit. Il resta stupéfait, la tasse dans les mains pendant quelques temps. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée de son thé. Il n'était pas là depuis longtemps, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans John. Il ne pourrait jamais boire de thé potable. Son thé avait quelque chose... d'unique, dans un sens. Sherlock attendit que John revienne. « Oui, ça va... mieux... »

« Bon! Tant mieux mais on ne sait jamais. En tant que médecin, je t'ordonne de rester avec moi aujourd'hui, je veux t'avoir à l'œil. » Il se méfiait, il avait tellement l'impression qu'il se passerait quelque chose de terrible s'il le laissait seul... Il entama le petit déjeuner qu'il avait apporté sur un plateau. « Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais... ça fait longtemps que tu as arrêté de prendre... » Il s'arrêta là, il voulait laisser son interlocuteur totalement libre de lui répondre ou non, il voulait l'aider mais encore fallait-il qu'il veuille être aidé. Tout du moins de cette manière. S'il ne voulait pas parler, il trouverait autre chose.

« Ca fait un peu plus d'un mois que je suis sorti... de désintoxication. » Sherlock baissa les yeux. Il n'avait jamais eu honte de cette période de sa vie. Mais avec John s'était différent. Il n'avait pas envie de le laisser comme ça, alors qu'il était resté et lui avait donné l'espoir qu'il reste encore.

« Hm, si c'était très présent, c'est normal que ce soit encore très dur. D'autant que certains n'ont plus que ça pour les raccrocher à la vie... » Il soupira, un de ses amis était comme ça, puis à la guerre il n'avait plus pu se fournir en drogue alors il s'était littéralement suicidé en se jetant sur une mine, désespéré. Il se rembrunit un peu puis regarda Sherlock et se re-concentra sur lui. « Il te faut quelque chose pour la remplacer. » C'était le seul moyen, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait survécu jusque là, John était certainement arrivé au bon moment. Et maintenant qu'il était là, il n'allait pas le laisser en plan!

Sherlock haussa les sourcils. « Quelque chose ? Et _quoi_ ?! » Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait trouver ? Le travail ? L'alcool ? Non, il ne voyait aucun moyen.

« On va trouver! » John n'avait aucune idée pour l'instant mais il refusait de laisser tomber avant d'avoir essayé. « C'est une idée mais est-ce que trouver quelqu'un? C'est un moyen. » Il fronça lui-même les sourcils à sa suggestion, John avait besoin de quelqu'un comme Sherlock, mais deux choses lui venait à l'esprit en pensant cela. La première était que Sherlock ne trouverait pas forcément quelqu'un qui supporte son caractère, la seconde... Et bien, il refusait de s'avouer la seconde. « Oublie, on va trouver. »

« John, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce que tu dit n'a aucun sens. Qui voudrait de moi, _qui_, John ?! Je suppose que tu veux dire dans le sens que je pense que tu veux dire. Déjà que les gens ont du mal à me supporter un journée... » Sherlock soupira. Las. John devait rigoler de lui, se moquer.

« Moi je te supporte très bien, et tous les jours! » Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, le plus sérieusement du monde. Il sentait qu'il s'aventurait en terrain dangereux, tout son cœur était en hyperactivité, mais il fallait que Sherlock comprenne qu'il n'était pas seul. Il le _fallait_! Pourquoi? John se poserait la question plus tard.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. « Oui, mais toi ce n'est pas pareil. » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça, mais il le pensait. Mais il y avait quand même quelque chose qui le tracassait. " »Je suis donc sensé remplacer mon ancienne addiction à la drogue par...toi ?! » Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

John se sentit touché par cette question. *Non, pas si tôt!* Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait ça mais... Il ferma les yeux pour réclamer un peu de calme intérieur. Sherlock. Sherlock était devenu tant, John ne savait plus pourquoi il était tellement attaché à son colocataire mais les faits étaient là. Il rouvrit soudain les yeux, ayant décidé de dire ce qui lui assourdissait l'esprit. « Oui.» Il se sentit faiblir tout à coup, comme si cette réponse lui avait réclamé des forces incroyables. Il voulu se lever, mais pencha dangereusement en avant, tira sur ses dernières forces mais ses jambes en avait décidé autrement et le lâchèrent, il s'écroula.

Sherlock fut rapide, laissa tomber sa tasse à moitié pleine par terre et couru vers John. Il le rattrapa à deux centimètre du sol. Il le posa sur le sofa. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il marcha dans la pièce de long en large, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil à John.

Et John avait juste besoin de sommeil. Il n'avait pas dormi et se retrouvait forcément faible, pourtant il s'éveilla soudainement après à peine une heure. Il vit Sherlock marcher dans la pièce et prit sur ses forces « Sherlock je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de sommeil... ça va. » Il voulu se lever pour aller jusqu'à son lit qui serait plus confortable que le sofa mais trébucha.

Sherlock se précipita une nouvelle fois sur John, mais il l'emmena dans sa chambre, cette fois. Il n'y dormait jamais, ce ne serait pas un problème ! Il le mit dans son lit, remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son nez, et partit, le laissant tranquillement dans sa chambre. Il décida aussi de nettoyer l'appartement. Sur un coup de tête. Enfin... Il ramassa ce qui trainait par terre, ce qui était déjà pas mal.


	6. Le taré et son animal de compagnie

Note d'une des auteures : Vala, un joli chapitre pour vous, ôôôooo gentilss lecteurs tout meugnons que vous êtes ! *frotte vos cheveux affectueusement*

* * *

John dormi comme une masse pendant certainement près de 9h, ce qui était particulièrement inhabituel en soit, il ne dormait que 6h normalement. Il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans la chambre de Sherlock. « Sherlock… » Il mit son bras contre son front, il se remémorait les évènements qui s'étaient déroulé avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Ce qu'il avait refusé d'avouer à Sherlock c'est qu'en fait c'était lui, John, qui avait besoin de lui. Il faut dire qu'il avait refusé de se l'avouer à lui-même déjà alors bon… Sur ces méditations difficiles pour la fierté d'un homme –être dépendant de quelqu'un est une chose infiniment difficile à reconnaître– il se leva et alla au salon pour retrouver Sherlock.

Sherlock arrêta de marcher quand John entra dans la pièce. Il était épuisé. Il courut presque vers lui. « C'est bon, John ? Ca va ? » Il s'était quand même écroulé ! _Juste_ parce qu'il n'avait pas dormi. D'après ses dires. On ne s'évanouissait pas juste pour ça, il devait aussi avoir eu un choc émotionnel assez intense pour le faire tomber, la fatigue avait fait le reste.

John sourit, comme soulagé. « Ça va Sherlock, merci. Et toi? »

« Oui, oui, évidemment » Répondit-il rapidement.

Il rit. *évidemment, me dit-il. Alors c'est pour rien que je m'inquiète?* Il riait puis s'arrêta tranquillement, « un thé? Ou à manger? Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est... »

"Un thé, merci John."

John alla s'y affairer, un thé lui ferait du bien aussi. Puis son ventre lui signifia qu'il ferait mieux d'y ajouter quelque chose! Il se fit donc quelques sandwichs et amena le tout sur un plateau au salon. Il le déposa puis s'assit à côté et commença à manger, tout en réfléchissant aux évènements des derniers jours, voire des derniers mois.

Sherlock dégusta son thé enfoncé dans son sofa, et essaya de grignoter un sandwich.

Sherlock, cet homme qu'il avait rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt, était devenu tout pour lui. Son nouveau monde, il en avait besoin et il avait besoin de le savoir heureux. Comme un membre de sa famille, ou plutôt un compagnon soldat (John n'avait pas d'excellentes relations familiales). Il décida en buvant son thé de l'accepter complètement, et de faire avec puisqu'il prenait tellement de place dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Sherlock? Soit. Mais la vie continuait, puisqu'il l'avait à ses côtés, il pouvait se le permettre! Il continuerait donc. Il sirota son thé tranquillement après avoir finit ses sandwichs, puis se mit à siffloter doucement. Ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir admis tout ça. Maintenant tout allait mieux, il allait reprendre le boulot le lendemain, comme avant.

Sherlock laissa ses yeux errer sur John, il avait l'air moins tendu, plus calme. Par conséquent, il se sentait mieux. Il se sentait 'connecté' à John. S'il était mal, il l'était aussi, et quand il était là, il se sentait plus 'complet' moins seul. Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, mais il n'était pas sûr de survivre à sa vie actuelle sans lui. Il avait déjà du mal à lui survivre avec, alors sans !

Le reste de la journée, ce qu'il en restait tout du moins, passa sans encombre. Tellement paisiblement que John sentit qu'il pourrait laisser Sherlock le lendemain sans problème, sans risque. Il retourna donc au travail et le reste de la semaine se passa sans nouvel accroc.

Sherlock marchait de long en large dans leur salon. Il ne s'ennuyait pas vraiment récemment, il s'habituait encore à la présence permanente de John. Mais maintenant qu'il l'était, il s'ennuyait royalement. Il se jeta sur son fauteuil et soupira dramatiquement. Il bougea un peu ses mains, ses pieds. Et se releva. Et se rassit. Et se releva et chercha le Browning de John. Il visait son smiley quand la sonnerie de son portable retentie. Il se précipita dessus et répondit rapidement, et calmement. "Sherlock Holmes- Quoi ?! Double meurtre ? -Strangulation ? C'est Anderson, n'est-ce pas ? J'arrive." Il cria dans l'appartement. "John ?! On a une affaire !" Il ne savait même pas s'il était là...

John n'était rentré que depuis peu mais il était allé s'allonger directement parce qu'il avait mal dormi la veille, il avait donc besoin de repos. Il y était depuis 20 minutes quand il entendit Sherlock crier. John mit quelques secondes à réagir, puis bondit. Il était reposé et la perspective d'action le faisait réagir. Mais « on » ? Il n'avait jamais vu Sherlock se déplacer pour une affaire alors il était intrigué. Malgré tout, il descendit rapidement les marches, attrapa son manteau et suivit Sherlock qui semblait trépigner d'impatience en bas des marches de l'appartement.

Sherlock se dépêcha d'attraper un taxi et rentra rapidement dedans. Un double meurtre par strangulation. Autant dire que c'était pas banal ! Mais pas compliqué non plus... De toute évidence, Anderson avait du manquer que la marque de strangulation n'était que d'un seul côté sur les deux corps, et qu'ils avaient probablement été juste étranglés d'une seule manière, d'une seule façon, et donc, d'une seule personne. Ils arrivèrent sur la scène de crime seulement quelques minutes après être montés dans le taxi, et Sherlock se précipita dehors, laissant aux bons soins de John le paiement. Il se dirigea vers Lestrade essayant d'éviter, et d'ignorer les remarques puériles de Donovan et Anderson. "Tiens, tiens tiens, alors le taré s'est trouvé un animal de compagnie cette fois ? Il devrait laisser au plus tôt ce psychopathe insensible et se trouver quelqu'un d'autre." Il les laissa ricaner dans leur coin et jeta un coup d'œil aux corps. Comme il l'avait prédit. D'une pierre deux coups. La marque était plutôt profonde, surement un homme. Mais le moyen de leur mort est plutôt 'léger' il ne devait pas être très courageux ou avait une aversion au sang. Petite nature. Lâche, de tuer deux personnes d'un coup. Vengeance. Mari trompé, frère trahi. Rien d'incroyable. Les deux victimes étaient mariées (bagues, avec noms gravés). Surement l'amant. Sherlock laissa échapper un soupir déçu.

John se retrouva à payer la facture du taxi, chose qu'il se dépêcha de faire pour ne pas se laisser trop distancer par un Sherlock surexcité. A peine arrivé à la barrière de police, ils se firent arrêter par une femme. Il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir vu la dernière fois qu'il était venu, grande (plus que John en tout cas), peau noire, cheveux frisés jusqu'aux épaules, pas moche mais vraiment pas son type. Elle avait un sale sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos de John. De plus, elle semblait cracher du venin –à en juger par ce qu'elle venait de dire– « Vous venez de me traiter de… » John s'interrompit le temps d'assimiler l'insulte. La double insulte puisqu'elle avait traité Sherlock de…taré ? « Vous l'avez traité de quoi ? » John laissa Sherlock tracer jusqu'aux corps, il avait un détail à régler avec les deux abrutis qu'il avait devant lui. Deux, parce qu'un homme l'accompagnait : Anderson. Lui, il l'avait vu la fois dernière. Il ne l'aimait pas non plus *une intuition*. « De taré ! Puisque c'en est un ! Vous feriez mieux de ne pas le suivre ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec lui d'abord ? Vous êtes quoi pour lui ? » Elle avait récidivé, c'en était trop pour John qui avait un seuil de tolérance aux insultes assez bas visiblement. Il envoya son poing directement dans la face de Donovan avant que personne n'ai pu réagir. « Je suis son ami, et il n'est pas taré, pauvre face de poulpe ! » Anderson bougea directement en rattrapant Sally « Non mais ça va pas, vous êtes taré vous aussi ! » Il laissa son amie se redresser et s'apprêta à se jeter sur John pour « la venger ».

Sherlock se tourna vers John, n'osant y croire. Il avait frappé quelqu'un qui l'avait insulté ?! Il se dirigea vers lui et posa sa main sur son avant bras. « John, vraiment... »

Anderson était partit pour assommer John mais Sherlock était intervenu, il était déjà prêt à frapper et en le voyant arriver ; et comme il avait toujours rêvé de faire ça, il dévia son coup pour frapper Sherlock à la mâchoire. Puisque de toute façon il était sur sa trajectoire, autant en profiter. Sherlock ne flancha pas mais sembla légèrement étourdit l'espace d'un instant et John vit rouge. Il frappa là où ça ferait le plus mal puisqu'il avait osé toucher à Sherlock, l'entrejambe. Il y mit toutes ses forces et il y eu un affreux bruit, mais John ne s'en préoccupa pas et se tourna vers Sherlock pour vérifier son état. Lestrade arrivait en courant.

Sherlock porta sa main à sa mâchoire. Ca faisait mal ! Il s'accrocha à John pour ne pas tomber, et ignora au maximum Lestrade et Anderson.

L'inspecteur arriva alors que John était en train de regarder la blessure de Sherlock. En fait, en guise de blessure, il n'avait qu'une rougeur, Anderson ne devait pas avoir une grande force et Sherlock était solide. Il soupira de soulagement mais fit s'assoir Sherlock de force parce qu'il était un peu sous le choc du coup. « Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? » Greg Lestrade arrivait devant un tableau relativement chaotique, une Sally à terre, se tenant la joue, un Anderson plié en deux au sol, pleurant et se tenant autre chose, et Sherlock choqué, assis de force par un docteur semblant péter la forme. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de John pour lui demander de répondre car il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. John réagit au quart de tour et manqua de peu de frapper l'inspecteur aussi. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres en le reconnaissant, il rebaissa son bras et appliqua sa main glacée sur la joue de Sherlock en attendant de trouver mieux. « Quoi? » lui demanda-t-il agacé. « Je demande ce qui se passe ici! Pourquoi les avoir frappés? » Sa main toujours sur la joue de Sherlock, il se tourna vers lui « Ils ont insulté et frappé Sherlock, voilà pourquoi ! ». L'inspecteur n'en revenait pas. « Quoi ? » Insulter Sherlock était devenu comme une routine pour ses deux employés mais le frapper, ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Il se tourna vers Sally qui s'était relevée et s'inquiétait de l'état d'Anderson. « Sally, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! » Elle se tourna, furieuse « Rien ! J'ai juste traité Sherlock de ce qu'il est : un taré. Et voilà que son chien vient me frapper parce que j'ai insulté son maitre ! Anderson n'a fait que me défendre mais Sherlock était sur sa route alors c'est lui qui s'est prit le coup ! » John bouillait intérieurement encore, quand allait-elle se taire ? Il fit un pas vers elle, ôtant sa main de la joue de Sherlock.

Sherlock se tourna rapidement vers John et le tira par le poignet. Il l'enserra dans ses bras, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. « Non, John, ça suffit. » Il le laisserait partir quand il serait calmé. Il ne regarda ni Donovan, ni Anderson, il n'y avait plus rien à faire dans leur cas. Il se tourna vers Lestrade. « L'amant de la femme à fait le coup. Avec la corde à sauter de leur fille. Fille illégitime, si j'ai besoin de le préciser. Rien d'incroyable, vous auriez pu le voir, même vous. Vous trouverez la corde chez l'amant, il l'a replacé là-bas comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

John se retrouva happé en arrière, puis son cœur manqua un battement quand il sentit Sherlock le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne bougea plus d'un poil. « Non John, ça suffit. » Sherlock avait parlé calmement puis indiqua le plus tranquillement du monde ses conclusions à l'inspecteur. Inspecteur qui acquiesça, et enregistra à toute vitesse. John s'apaisa assez vite, la chaleur de Sherlock avait eu raison de son bouillonnement intérieur. « Je ne m'excuserai pas à eux Inspecteur, mais à vous pour le dérangement occasionné, sur ce, nous vous laissons. Vous n'aurez qu'à téléphoner si vous voulez plus de détails. » Il s'écarta de Sherlock puis attrapa sa main et le tira, courant presque, il voulait s'éloigner d'ici au plus vite, s'éloigner des deux abrutis et des questions qui risquaient de fuser.

Sherlock serra la main de John et courut à ses côtés. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il ne voyait pas d'autres moyens de le calmer, en même temps. Mais peut-être que juste parler aurait été suffisant... Trop tard ! Il serra la main de John et arrêta rapidement un taxi, le menant dedans. Il garda sa main.

John se laissa entraîner dans le taxi, Sherlock gardait sa main dans la sienne, et John ne l'enlevait pas. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie. De plus, ça achevait de le calmer, il était encore un peu énervé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça l'avait autant fait réagir mais il s'était vraiment sentit furieux et hors de lui quand Donovan avait insulté son ami. Il arrivèrent à l'appartement, John balbutia un remerciement et rentra dans l'appartement en oubliant de payer le taxi.

Sherlock paya le taxi, et se dépêcha de suivre John. Se ramenant à son niveau.

En arrivant, John alla dans la cuisine pour faire un thé. Entendant Sherlock derrière lui, il commença « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'espère que ça ne te causera pas d'ennuis. »

« D'ennuis ? J'en ai fais des pires ! » Sherlock commençait à s'ennuyer. Une fois l'adrénaline parti, tout lui semblait affreusement ennuyant.

« Ah bon ? Comment ça des pires ? Je… Tu avais déjà assommé deux personnes ? » à voix plus basse il ajouta « dont une femme mais elle ne méritait aucune considération. »

« D'accord, peut-être pas, mais pour eux, quoi que je fasse, c'est trop. » Le sujet commençait vraiment à l'ennuyer. John parlait pour rien dire.

John voyait bien que Sherlock n'était pas intéressé le moins du monde par leur conversation mais il avait des questions. Cette situation était loin d'être habituelle pour lui ! « Il n'y aura pas de conséquences ? Je pourrai te suivre à la prochaine enquête malgré ça ? »

« Evidemment » répondit-t-il avec son air 'John-vraiment-tu-diminue'.

John fronça les sourcils, il avait horreur que Sherlock le prenne pour un imbécile. Contrarié, il se concentra sur son thé, qui était prêt. Il en versa deux tasses, s'en prit une et alla s'assoir à table, devant son ordinateur. Il faisait celui qui était occupé mais il voulait surtout se concentrer sur autre chose. Ne pas réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Sherlock soupira. « John, tu sais bien que je ne le disais pas pour te vexer, mais évidemment que tu pourras venir. Même si tu ne pouvais pas, je t'emmènerais quand même. » Sherlock avait vraiment intégré John à sa vie maintenant. Même quand il faisait une expérience il pensait à ce que pourrais dire John. Il ne voulait pas le contrarier pour des choses aussi idiotes.

Son cœur manqua à nouveau un battement, comme lorsqu'il l'avait prit dans ses bras. John fronça à nouveau les sourcils, tiqua puis sourit à Sherlock, ignorant complètement cette nouveauté physique. Il s'analyserait plus tard, et si Sherlock faisait un effort, il fallait qu'il lui montre qu'il appréciait. « Je t'ai fait du thé. » C'était une pure information, inutile, puisque Sherlock l'avait vu, mais c'était comme manière de se réconcilier après une petite friction.

Sherlock lui sourit. Et ignora la vague de soulagement qui le submergea. « Merci, John » Il l'avait vu, évidemment, mais dans le ton qu'il avait utilisé, il sentait que pour lui c'était une 'réconciliation'.

John sourit en le voyant se diriger vers la tasse. La paix était revenue. La normalité. Depuis qu'il avait sauvé Sherlock, il ne se sentait bien que lorsque Sherlock « allait bien », tout du moins, à peu près. Il ne l'avait jamais connu autrement que l'état dans lequel il était en ce moment alors il ne savait pas à quoi pouvait ressemblait un Sherlock « vraiment bien ». La journée puis quelques autres passèrent, John se demandait de temps en temps ce qui avait poussé Sherlock à sauter le jour de leur rencontre. Il revit une fois l'homme qui avait tenté de le soudoyer une fois, mais l'homme l'ignora. Cette fois, John en parla à son ami. Une drôle de lueur passa dans ses yeux, il semblait le connaître...


	7. Stabilité

Les jours passèrent plus ou moins lentement pour Sherlock, John lui offrait une distraction et quoiqu'il pouvait dire, il l'appréciait, il savait qu'il pouvait être vraiment lui-même en présence de John, sans masque ni rien.  
John lui parlât de Mycroft à un moment donné. Il murmura dans son souffle, pour répondre à sa question. "Mon _cher_ frère." Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, John comprendrait surement. Il espérait, en tout cas. Car même si John... Même s'il appréciait John, il ne le comprenait pas totalement. Il y avait encore des moments où il se sentait seul. Il n'avait pas tout dit à John, John ne savait pas tout... Peut-être que c'était une barrière entre eux... Sherlock sentait que John comprendrait. Mais est-ce qu'il le comprendrait _vraiment_ ? Est-ce qu'il le soutiendrait, lui parlerait et ne comprendrait _juste_ pas. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un _psy_, pas besoin de se _confier_, il avait besoin que _John_ soit là pour le soutenir, qu'il reste avec lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de partir. Maintenant qu'il était entré dans sa vie, il n'en sortirait pas comme ça.

Lorsqu'il en avait parlé, Sherlock n'avait eu qu'une réponse brève et dans un souffle. C'était donc son frère? Ça alors! C'est vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose... Quelques questions lui était alors venues mais il n'avait rien posé de tout ça en voyant la tête qu'il faisait. Visiblement ils ne devaient pas être vraiment "liés". John ne devinait pas vraiment tout ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son ami, mais il ressentait. Il s'adaptait en fonction d'infimes mimiques, expressions, détails, gestes. Il lui prenait parfois l'envie de parler pendant des heures, librement avec Sherlock. Pour comprendre, pour le comprendre et surtout l'écouter. Il en avait envie. Juste ça. Mais il attendait patiemment, que leur relation soit assez stable pour qu'il n'y ai pas de risque, et que lui même soit prêt. John avait besoin d'aller mieux lui aussi. Et depuis les dernières semaines, il se reconstruisait petit à petit... Maintenant l'étape suivante...  
Un jour qu'il était au travail, il croisa Sherlock. Étrangement, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait là, il était suivit par une jeune employée que John connaissait du nom de Molly Hooper. Elle travaillait à la morgue. John compris alors à ce moment-là que c'était elle qui fournissait ce qu'il retrouvait dans ses placards. Quand John eut finit de travailler, il alla attendre un Sherlock toujours en laboratoire "sur une expérience" l'avait renseigné la jeune femme de tout à l'heure. Il allait pour rentrer dans le labo pour s'assoir parce que ça faisait un moment qu'il était là -après tout, il n'allait pas le déranger- quand son téléphone sonna. Il recula puis blêmit en voyant le nom de son interlocut...rice. Il répondit. Quelques instants plus tard il partait précipitamment.

Il ne revint au 221b que vers 4h du matin, il n'avait pas prévenu Sherlock mais c'est surtout qu'il n'avait pas pu. Arrivée sur place, Harry lui avait repris de force son portable, beuglant qu'elle y tenait et qu'il lui avait volé. Il s'était empressé de supprimer toute donnée et surtout le numéro de Sherlock pour ne pas qu'elle soit tentée d'aller voir... mais à peine avait-il finit qu'elle lui avait arraché des mains. Après des heures à "parler", à tenter de la dé-saouler, il était partit. Il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait accouru pour la rejoindre... elle lui avait mentit pour l'appâter mais en fait, elle avait juste besoin d'un défouloir parce que bourrée. Plus que déprimé, le cœur serré, John franchit la porte de l'appartement.

Sherlock passa sa journée au labo. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et même ses expériences lui paraissaient ennuyantes ! Il avait profité de Molly, et avait refait le plein de parties humaines qu'il mit dans le frigo dans la seconde après être arrivé à Baker Street. Il était arrivé quelques heures après que John devait être débauché. Plus ou moins volontairement, en fait. Mais John n'était pas là. Bon, il arrivait qu'il croise quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et aille prendre un verre avec cette personne, et pas conséquent, rentre plus tard. Mais c'était plutôt rare. Et jamais aussi longtemps. Sherlock, lentement, mais surement, laissa une larme d'inquiétude percer son cœur. Et il commença à se lever, puis se rassoir, et ne plus savoir que faire. Il se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large, se rongeant les ongles, se passant la main dans les cheveux toutes les deux secondes.  
Il se jeta littéralement sur John quand il entra dans la pièce. Littéralement. Il le prit dans ses bras, ça lui était venu soudainement et il était tellement inquiet qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Il l'avait sauvé de la mort, et sa vie s'était améliorée depuis qu'il était là, il était là pour lui, le soutenait, en fonction de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il serait perdu sans John. "Mon dieu ! Où étais-tu ?!"

Le Sherlock qui se jeta sur lui lui fit l'effet d'une bouée de sauvetage, il s'accrocha à lui, le serra de tout son cœur, il en avait tant besoin ! Une question lui parvint vaguement, il n'y fit pas attention de suite avant de réaliser. Sherlock s'était évidement inquiété! Il resta ainsi pour répondre "Harry". Sherlock comprendrait, au moins un peu, il le fallait. Il l'espérait...

Sherlock se raidit. "Harry ?" Sherlock avait bien évidemment remarqué le portable de John. "Ton frère ? Qui demande son portable ?" Il n'avait pas vraiment posé les questions... Il avait plutôt affirmé. On ne peut passer à côté des gravures de son portable, et le rapprochement est vite fait. Il soit remis en couple et désire avoir son portable, gravé en leur honneur, soit ils ont totalement et définitivement rompu tous liens et il n'est pas assez fort pour le supporter, d'où les souvenirs. Mais au vu de l'état de John, ce serait plus la dernière. "Il avait trop bu, n'est-ce pas John ? Je suis désolé." Il resserra son étreinte. Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. John devait être mal à l'aise. Il se recula, mais garda ses mains sur ses épaules, et attendit, près à écouter John. « Tu préfères surement qu'on s'assoie, non ? »

John acquiesça les yeux dans le flou et se dirigea vers son fauteuil, il sourit vaguement en corrigeant « Ma sœur ». Il regretta la proximité de Sherlock en s'asseyant, il avait tellement envie de retourner comme ils étaient. Mais il avait du être gêné... Quoi qu'il en soit, sur le reste, Sherlock avait tout compris! Il était décidément incroyable. Le regard plein d'admiration et d'affection, consolant un peu la peine qu'il avait sur le cœur, il regarda son colocataire, son sauveur. « Oui, elle avait trop bu. Elle m'a repris le portable qu'elle m'avait donné. J'y ai effacé ton numéro et nos messages. » *Je ne veux pas qu'elle t'approche* ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Sherlock secoua la tête vivement et laissa échapper un soupir déçu. "Ta sœur, évidemment ! Sœur, pas frère ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y ai quelque chose ?!" Et Sherlock analysa les paroles de John. Il y a effacé ce qui avait attrait à lui. Pourquoi ? Surement par peur que sa sœur, sa _sœur_ ne se décide à regarder son carnet d'adresse, y voir le nom d'un inconnu, et l'appeler pour savoir ce qu'il voulait à son frère. Sherlock s'assit sur un bout de son sofa et regarda maladroitement John. Il n'avait jamais su comment faire pour réconforter les autres, et n'allait surement jamais savoir. Il se souvint que certaines personnes aimaient avoir quelqu'un à l'écoute, ou juste... un câlin... Il avait surtout vu sa le peu de fois où John regardait la télé et qu'il regardait (écoutait) plus ou moins ce qui se passait. Il tenta sa chance. Il tapota la place libre à côté de lui, en regardant John.

John se leva instinctivement, sautant sur la brèche. *la brèche ?* Il s'assit à côté de Sherlock, et de sentir à nouveau sa chaleur lui fit du bien. Il se sentait déjà mieux, rassuré. Mais au lieu de se rapprocher de lui, il se tourna de manière à pouvoir le regarder. « Je ne t'ai jamais remercié. »

« Remercié ? Pourquoi ? » Sherlock fronça légèrement les sourcils, et se tourna totalement vers John, de façon à pouvoir observer ses réactions à loisir.

« de m'avoir sauvé la vie. » John allait s'arrêter là mais finalement il avait besoin de dire plus, de mettre des mots sur certaines choses. Peut-être que la communication pourrait l'aider, surtout si c'était Sherlock qui écoutait ! « Le jour où je t'ai rencontré, c'est toi qui est tombé et c'est peut-être moi qui nous ait sortis de l'eau mais si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais mort parce que j'avais lâché prise. Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurai peut-être finis par me tirer une balle dans la tête. Mais tu étais là, et j'ai retrouvé ma volonté de me battre. Tu m'as donné une raison de vivre, j'ai pu continuer l'air de rien une petite vie ordinaire grâce à toi, à ta présence, à ce que tu es. Comment dire ? Ta façon d'être a été le coup de fouet qu'il me fallait. Qu'il ME fallait. » Il regarda Sherlock puis au loin, réfléchissant à ce sentiment d'exclusivité qui était en train de lui tirailler le cœur.

Sherlock regarda les traits de John se tendre, son visage devenir interrogatif sur ce qu'il devait dire, puis pensif. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Qu'y a t-il à répondre à ça... ?! Il semblait avoir encore des choses à dire. Il décida d'hocher la tête et d'attendre que John dise tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il avait l'air d'en avoir besoin.

John continua à voix plus basse, comme s'il ne parlait plus que pour lui-même. « Comment j'en suis… la guerre a détruit mon esprit, je n'avais plus qu'un vide en métal blindé et puis… Sherlock. La proposition inattendue, le bras, les enquêtes… et moi. Et moi ? Je n'ai plus reposé mon monde que sur toi. » Il repensa avec un frisson à ce soir où ils avaient dormis l'un contre l'autre, enfin, passé la nuit plutôt, sur ce même sofa. Il se tourna vers Sherlock tout à coup « et toi ? Je ne me suis jamais posé la question parce que je n'en n'avais pas envie mais… » il hésita à comment formuler sa question « est-ce que je suis important pour toi ? » Il avait tout résumé dans cette question qui permettrai à Sherlock de répondre à la plupart de ses interrogations sans avoir à s'étaler.

Sherlock détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas les sentiments et n'était pas à l'aise avec. « Eh bien... Je... Oui, on peut dire ça... J'ai... J'ai sauté parce que mon frère avait retiré toutes drogues de l'appartement. Je me sentais... Oppressé... Tu... Tu m'as donnée un moyen de m'évader... De penser à autre chose... Je ... ne suis pas sûr que je survivrais... sans toi... » Plus il avançait dans sa phrase, plus son ton baissait. Il finit par murmurer la dernière partie, ses yeux restant fixés sur ses pieds.

Son cœur jongla entre arrêt et arythmie le temps où Sherlock parla. Il ferma les yeux un instant, le temps d'assimiler. Il les rouvrit, et c'était comme si quelque chose qui manquait à sa vie l'instant d'avant venait d'arriver. Il était plus stable. « Merci » Pour tout, de l'avoir sauvé, de s'être exprimé, de l'aimer tel qu'il était. John frissonna en pensant le mot « aimer ». Il résonnait étrangement dans tout son être. Comme s'il ne manquait plus que ça pour qu'il aille définitivement mieux, il attrapa la main de Sherlock, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait ressentit dans le taxi la dernière fois.

Sherlock leva vivement le regard pour regarder John quand il prit sa main. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer brusquement et serra la main en retour, le regard fixé sur leurs mains entrelacées. Il dit la même chose que John, il le remercia lui aussi. "Merci, John."


	8. Plonger encore une fois

Ils restèrent comme ça cette nuit-là, John n'ayant aucunement envie de bouger et espérant de tout cœur que Sherlock ne bouge pas non plus. C'est le réveil de John qui les fit bouger, et ce fut pour lui un véritable crève-cœur que de devoir aller bosser ce jour-là. Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits mais en vain, à la pause de midi il fixait sa main quand un collègue passa « Tu n'as pas faim ? » lui demanda-t-il, amusé. John regarda son assiette qu'il n'avait pas touché. « Non, sert-toi ! » Il lui mit dans les mains et partit dans une salle vide pour souffler sans entendre son collègue désappointé dire « Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que… ». Mais John avait déjà quitté la pièce. Il reprit ensuite le boulot sans avoir autre chose que Sherlock en tête.

Sherlock resta dans un état de semi conscience cette nuit là. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsque le réveil de John vint les sortir de leur torpeur ( ou plutôt 'sortir John de sa' ). Mais il fut quelque peu 'réveillé' par la porte qui claque, marquant le départ de John pour une longue journée de travail (pour Sherlock, du moins). Il resta exactement au même endroit, sans bouger, de toute la journée. Son moral commençait à baisser. Il restait juste là, à attendre que John revienne. John lui manquait. Alors qu'il n'était parti que depuis... Même pas une journée. C'était assez... surprenant de voir l'effet qu'il avait sur lui.

Une remarque de la jeune Molly Hooper le fit vivement réagir. Il était à 10 minutes de la fin du boulot quand elle s'approcha « il vous manque n'est-ce pas ? » John la regarda. « Sherlock » ajouta-t-elle « Mais… Comment ? » avant de pouvoir ajouter quelque chose, elle conclu « Prenez-en soin… » puis elle s'en alla rapidement, l'air triste. John ne comprit rien sur le coup et ne chercha pas à la rattraper, il ne lui avait rien dit, presque jamais parlé et pourtant elle semblait dans sa tête ! Il boucla vite son travail puis s'engagea sur le chemin du retour. En chemin, la phrase semblait lui labourer les entrailles, et une lueur fit petit à petit son chemin dans son esprit. Quand il arriva au 221, son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses idées se bousculant, il franchit les marches presque fébrile. Puis il entra dans l'appartement, il vit Sherlock qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis son départ et là, comme une lumière, comme de l'air après être resté sous l'eau des heures, l'évidence lui apparut. C'était si clair et si évident qu'il se demanda comment il avait pu le rater. Il aimait Sherlock, il était _amoureux _de Sherlock ! John Watson était amoureux de Sherlock Holmes ! Il le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, il s'avança vers lui, le pas presque hésitant, tout son corps était en ébullition.

Sherlock 'repris vie' quand il entendit la porte claquer de nouveau. Il leva la tête rapidement vers John. Il le vit le regarder bizarrement. Avec des_ sentiments_ dans les yeux. Il le regarda s'avancer. Il fronça les sourcils. Il le regarda, révulsé par ce que ses yeux disaient pour lui.

Tellement habitué à décrypter les expressions de son colocataire, John lu directement l'horreur que ce qu'il venait de ressentir provoquait chez lui. Et s'arrêta net. Le froid le prit et pour le coup, il eut comme un coup de yoyo sentimental, interne. Les idées qu'il venait d'avoir le glacèrent et il se dégouta lui-même. C'était comme s'il avait oublié la réalité et s'était oublié lui-même, zappant le fait qu'il était un homme, hétéro de surcroit et qu'il ne comptait certainement pas changer de bord ! Il eut un léger mouvement de recul puis se reprit. Il évita Sherlock, prit son ordinateur portable et alla dans sa chambre. Il posa l'ordi sur sa table de chevet puis s'allongea sur le lit pour se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'assit ensuite pour prendre la bouteille qui restait dans sa commode et à laquelle il n'avait pas retouché depuis des lustres. Puis il commença à boire…

Sherlock soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit John reprendre conscience et remonter dans sa chambre. Il se leva et commença une expérience (principalement avec du chlorure de sodium et de l'acide acétique) comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il n'avait pas passé la journée à attendre John.

John commençait à être passablement bourré quand il arriva à la fin de la bouteille. Il aurait continué mais il n'avait pas envie de redescendre alors il se leva pour poser la bouteille, mais il perdit l'équilibre et retomba lourdement sur son lit. Il décida alors de ne plus bouger puis s'endormit rapidement, laissant la bouteille tomber au sol sans pour autant se briser. Il dormit comme une masse, le visage contrarié. Contrarié par beaucoup de choses dont le mal de crâne, mais il ne se réveilla pourtant pas avant le lendemain, vers 5h du matin. Quand il se réveilla, il n'avait étrangement plus vraiment mal au crâne, et les souvenirs lui revinrent à toute vitesse. Il frissonna en repensant à cette phrase qui avait semblé raisonner : John Watson était amoureux de Sherlock Holmes. Il frissonna de dégout à cette idée, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui avait pris, il réfléchit à tous les évènements depuis leur rencontre, puis depuis son retour de la guerre. En fin de compte, il n'était sortit avec personne et n'avait eut aucun autre contact que Sherlock, normal qu'il n'ait eu que lui en tête ! Il n'avait absolument personne d'autre ! John secoua la tête puis se leva, fermement décidé à se faire une nouvelle vie sociale, et à reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. Il se descendit presque joyeux et alla se préparer un petit déjeuner, il avait une fin de loup avec tout ça ! Il salua Sherlock puis partit tranquillement au travail, sûr de son explication et de sa décision.

Sherlock continua ses expériences toute la nuit, il en mit partout, dans sa chambre, principalement, dans la cuisine, dans le salon. Il sursauta en entendant John descendre et le saluer joyeusement. Il avait l'air de s'être éclaircit l'esprit. Et d'avoir un peu trop bu, vu l'état de ses vêtements, son haleine, et les tâches d'alcool sur ses vêtements. A croire que l'alcool est de famille... Sherlock hocha les épaules et regarda John partir, sans qu'il ne lui jette un regard, il avait déjà franchit la porte d'entrée.

Évidemment, un réseau social ça ne se crée pas comme ça, surtout après une inactivité totale ! Donc la reconstruction prit du temps, la première semaine il commença à discuter avec ses collègues de travail, la seconde, il découvrit par hasard un bon ami en Gregory Lestrade, l'inspecteur de police. Il était vraiment de bonne compagnie et ils passaient de très bon moment ensemble. La troisième semaine, il fit la rencontre d'une jeune femme des plus sympathique, une relation de Greg justement. Il s'entendit vraiment avec elle et ils échangèrent leur numéro dans l'optique de faire plus ample connaissance. Avec Sherlock, ça n'avait pas plus changé qu'avant. Il était toujours aussi imbuvable et toujours aussi extraordinaire, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, John avait conservé un attachement très fort pour son ami. Il le considérait comme le meilleur ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu et qu'il n'aurait jamais. Irremplaçable. Ils allaient et venaient, John menant sa vie tranquillement, convaincu que l'épisode qu'il avait vécu plus tôt n'était qu'une erreur de parcours et que maintenant il était parvenu à l'équilibre idéal.

Sherlock commençait à s'éloigner de John. Ils ne se parlaient plus tant que ça, John étant trop occupé par ses 'amis'. Il s'ennuyait de plus en plus et commençait à se redemander si un peu de cocaïne ne pourrait pas le sortir de cette routine. Routine. Horrible mot. Faire pareil chaque jour dans un schéma similaire, tous les jours de toutes les semaines de tous les mois. Encore et encore. Sherlock retombait, mais c'était encore pire. Il avait connu le mieux, l'amélioration et avait eu quelques sentiments ( malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire ) à partir de sa rencontre avec John. Il essayait de les ignorer. Encore et encore. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à quelqu'un, il ne pouvait avoir un 'ami'. Il ne devait pas ! Il regarda John. Qui était dans la cuisine, échangeant des SMS avec une nouvelle connaissance. Futur rencard, apparemment. Il détourna les yeux. Un sentiment exécrable s'insinuant dans son esprit, dans son corps à son insu. De la jalousie ? Non, plus le sentiment d'avoir fait confiance à quelqu'un, même durant une courte période et que cette personne vous trahissait en vous laissant de côté et en allant discuter avec des 'amis'. Sherlock se leva rapidement, le dos droit, plus droit que la normale. Il s'habilla rapidement, pris son manteau et sortit. Il devait retrouver ses anciens 'amis'.

John vit Sherlock s'éloigner un jour qu'il échangeait des messages avec la jeune femme rencontrée quelques jours plus tôt. S'éloigner ou plutôt quitter l'appartement avec une attitude assez étrange qui alarma John. Il s'inquiéta et lui envoya un message « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où vas-tu ? -JW » Il attendit la réponse, oubliant de répondre à Susan.

Sherlock répondit rapidement et clairement au message. « Je vais à la morgue. Je mettrai mes expériences dans mon côté du frigo, si ça peut te rassurer. –SH » Il tourna au coin d'une rue et demanda à un de ses anciens dealers le nécessaire.

John fronça les sourcils et s'inquiéta sérieusement. « Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Reviens vite ! -JW » Il n'était pas dans son état normal, John pouvait le sentir. Pourtant il ne bougea pas. Pourquoi il resta là ? Peut-être qu'il était bloqué dans son nouveau monde illusoire et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas le briser ? En attendant il était assit dans la cuisine et fixait son portable comme si cette action allait faire que Sherlock répondrait plus vite.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, ennuyé. Quand il allait mal il le laissait seul et quand il cherchait une solution, il le harcelait ! « John, tout vas bien ! Je vais, seulement, chercher des langues, de la salive, et des dents ! –SH » Il envoya le SMS en espérant qu'il pourrait enfin avoir de la tranquillité. Et qu'il pourrait rentrer à l'appartement. Il envoya un SMS en plus, en espoir de le faire réagir. « N'es-tu pas sensé avoir un rencard ? –SH »

John allait se sentir rassuré, puis il reçu le second message et il se sentit plutôt agressé. Il eut un pincement au cœur inexplicable qu'il repoussa. « Si, tout à fait ! –JW » Une fois envoyé, il se souvint de Susan et lui répondit, s'excusant pour le temps de retard. Ils en vinrent à se donner rendez-vous, comme l'avait deviné Sherlock. John était passablement énervé sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi et quand vint l'heure du rendez-vous, il ne l'avait toujours pas revu. Ça l'inquiétait vraiment mais il n'avait pas envie de lui demander des nouvelles, comme par fierté. Quand il vit Susan, il la salua normalement et ils commencèrent à parler, mais assez vite, il s'excusa pour demander des nouvelles à Sherlock, c'était plus fort que lui ! « Sherlock je ne t'ai pas revu, tu es bien long pour de simples courses ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? –JW »

Sherlock resta dans le coin de la rue en face de Baker Street et surveilla le moment où John sortit. Il triturait nerveusement son sachet. Il n'en avait pris qu'un. Il ne voulait pas totalement replonger, il voulait juste ne pas retomber dans une dépression. Il se dépêcha dans Baker Street une fois John partit, et monta dans l'appartement. Il déplaça quelques unes de ses expériences dans le frigo pour que John ne se doute de rien. Sans s'en rendre compte, trop pressé pour faire attention, il fit tomber quelques gouttes d'acides par terre et sur son manteau. Pas assez pour blesser, mais assez pour laisser quelques traces visibles. Il enleva son trench à la hâte, et fit ce qu'il voulait faire depuis déjà quelques jours. Mais cette fois, il n'eut pas le résultat escompté. Au lieu d'aller plus ou moins mieux ou au moins d'oublier, il tomba dans le désespoir. Il avait eu la chance de ne pas avoir cette réaction auparavant. Mais il n'en avait pas eu assez pour l'éviter, maintenant. Il tomba sur ses genoux, juste de l'autre côté de la porte de sa chambre, des larmes coulant sur ses joues sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il se leva, sanglotant, ses pleurs augmentant, et courra vers un couteau qu'il aperçut du regard. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'entailla l'avant bras gauche. Juste une seule entaille. Pas assez profonde pour toucher une veine, mais assez profonde pour saigner, saigner beaucoup, et tâcher sa chemise, blanche. Il pleura encore, plus fort, cette fois si, mais ce n'était pas de douleur, physique du moins. C'était le poids de son existence ennuyante et lassante qui l'écrasait, le poids de la solitude qui l'accablait. Il alla dans sa chambre, se déplaça sans même s'en rendre compte, son cerveau commandant ses gestes, mais son esprit n'en étant pas conscient. Il se retrouva au milieu de sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, les bras autour des genoux, qui étaient remonté sous son menton, son bras tâchant macabrement son pantalon, qui même étant noir, avait maintenant des coulées de sang qui rougissait le tissu.


	9. Et remonter à la surface

Note d'une des auteures : Et c'est malade comme un lapin fluorescent que je vous poste ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez aimer, mes précieux *vous carresse les cheveux*.

* * *

Sherlock ne répondait pas. John était en pleine lutte interne. Il essayait de profiter de la compagnie de son amie qui était vraiment agréable, mais il n'arrêtait pas de s'inquiéter. Alors il s'excusa une nouvelle fois et envoya un second message. Puis un troisième un peu plus tard, et un quatrième 10 minutes après. Mais toujours pas de réponse, d'habitude Sherlock répondait toujours ! Il se tourna vers Susan « Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé mais je vais essayer de l'appeler, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi je n'ai pas de nouvelles ! » Susan l'excusa, visiblement un peu embêtée et John tenta… « Décroche, Sherlock, bon sang décroche ! » Mais rien… pas de réponse. Deux appels, puis trois. John paniqua, il regarda Susan, elle était belle et sympathique mais il ne se sentit vraiment pas attiré et cette constatation suffit à le décider. Il s'excusa auprès d'elle « On se voit une autre fois, tu m'excuse, mais là il a besoin de moi ! » Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit ça mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question qu'il courrait déjà vers l'appartement. John y entra précipitamment, et pâlit immédiatement en voyant le sang au sol, il alla vers la cuisine et vit des trous, sans doute dû à l'acide vu le flacon renversé. John paniqua complètement, et chercha frénétiquement Sherlock du regard, dans la cuisine, puis dans le salon et enfin entra en catastrophe dans la chambre de son colocataire. Un frisson glacé le parcouru quand il trouva enfin son ami, sur le lit, les vêtements imbibés de sang, le visage noyé par les larmes. Sa réflexion laissa place à son instinct médical et il s'agita très rapidement pour le soigner, nettoyer tout ça, recoudre la plaie. Puis comme Sherlock ne semblait pas en état de quoi que ce soit, il le déshabilla, nettoya là où avait coulé le sang puis le rhabilla. Il parvint aussi à changer les draps et calfeutra Sherlock dans son lit, le couvrit et, épuisé, il se posa et ses réflexions reprirent le dessus. Il savait qu'il était un ex-drogué, mais jusque là, il avait toujours tenu bon alors jamais il n'aurait pensé à une rechute ! Qu'est-ce qui avait pu causer ça ? Il regarda son ami, semblant souffrir, les yeux toujours ouverts mais ailleurs et John souffrit. Profondément. Il se sentait anéantit de voir Sherlock dans cet état, de penser que quelque chose ait pu l'amener à en arriver à ça. Il attendait, fébrile qu'il soit en état de parler, qu'il se soit remis.

Sherlock vit John entre son état semi-conscient. Il le voyait, mais ne croyait pas qu'il était là. Il marmonna, et recommença à pleurer. « Je serais toujours seul, pourquoi John reste-t-il ? Il est mieux ailleurs avec ses 'amis'. Pourquoi me faire espérer pour rien ? Il faut qu'il parte.. Il faut qu'il parte. Il ne peut pas rester. Pourquoi ? Il faut qu'il parte. » Il se rassit et recommença à sangloter, il avait des frissons, il avait chaud.

Sherlock venait de se relever et John allait se précipiter mais les larmes recommençant à couler le stoppèrent dans son élan. « Sherlock ? » lui dit-il d'une petite voix, mais Sherlock se mit à marmonner et… « Quoi ? » Il aurait reçu une balle que ça lui aurait fait le même effet. C'était de sa faute si Sherlock en était là ? De _sa_ faute à lui ? John l'écouta jusqu'au bout mais une fois à « il faut qu'il parte » il se mit à répéter la même chose. Il voulu répondre de suite mais pendant un moment, son corps refusait de lui obéir, et lorsqu'il parvint à en obtenir quelque chose, il se lança sur Sherlock, le regard désespéré « Je suis là Sherlock, je suis là ! Je suis là ! De quoi tu parles ? » Il avait trop de questions et quelque part, il savait que c'était inutile de poser des questions à un homme dans cet état-là mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il tenait Sherlock par les épaules et tenter de se mettre en face de ses yeux mais celui de son interlocuteur étaient comme absents…

Sherlock répondit au John de son imagination. « Tu vas m'abandonner, comme tous les autres, et je serais encore seul avec Crâne. » Sherlock pleura encore plus et essaya de s'éloigner de ce John là. Il voulait le vrai John, mais le vrai était partit à un rencard. « Pars d'ici, tu n'es pas le vrai John ! Le vrai est ailleurs, TU N'ES PAS LE VRAI ! »

« BIEN SÛR QUE JE SUIS LE VRAI ! Mais de quoi tu parles bon sang !? J'avais un rencard mais je l'ai laissé tomber, je suis rentré, parce que TU m'inquiétais ! Je suis rentré et j'ai bien fait ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » John sentait son monde se briser, Sherlock semblait lui en vouloir de le laisser seul, il lui en voulait de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais… John revit en un instant les dernières semaines, il repensa à pourquoi tout avait changé et ce faisant, il approcha de quelque chose au fond de lui auquel il ne voulait pas toucher, quelque chose de bien trop fragile et bien trop sensible pour lui correspondre et pour qu'il n'accepte de le manipuler. Il avait pourtant vu l'expression d'horreur qui avait saisit Sherlock quand John s'était laissé emballé, ce souvenir le brûla mais il refusa de s'y attarder. Il n'y avait plus rien de cohérant dans son monde et John était sur le point de céder. « Tu ne me supporte pas alors POURQUOI tu m'en voudrai de me faire des amis hein ? POURQUOI ? »

« JE NE TE SUPPORTE PAS PARCE QUE TU ME LAISSE SEUL! TU ME LAISSE M'ENNUYER, TU M'ABANDONNE AU PROFIT DE TES FOUTUS AMIS ! » Et Sherlock se fichait de parler au faux ou au vrai John. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il voulait que John soit avec lui, mais quand il voyait des sentiments dans ses yeux, il prenait peur. Il avait peur de lui faire confiance, d'accepter son amitié et d'être rejeté après. Qu'il l'accepte en tant qu'ami et que John continu à le laisser tout seul à Baker Street, à le laisser s'ennuyer toute la journée, à ne pas lui lancer un regard. Il a besoin d'être admiré ! S'il est tout seul, il n'est rien. Si personne n'est là pour l'écouter faire ses déductions et le complimenter, et _l'admirer_ il n'est rien. Il se sent comme 'rien', en ce moment, John ne lui jette pas un regard, qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui envoie des SMS (il lui lançait généralement des regards désapprobateurs). Tout ce qu'il avait essayé de faire pour que John le remarque et l'admire avait échoué. Il était inutile. Aussi banal et inintéressant que les autres. Il se roula en boule. Les larmes, qui s'étaient taries, recommençant à tomber. « Je ne suis rien. » Il continua à murmurer cette phrase.

« Tu n'es pas rien ! Tu es tout ! » John était déchiré, il n'avait plus rien, plus aucune certitude à laquelle se raccrocher. Les seules choses qui restaient encore étaient sa foi en Sherlock et cette chose trop fragile encore enfouie. Alors il se reposa sur la première et évacua ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, pour lui, et pour Sherlock. « Tu es tout Sherlock, tout pour moi ! Tu es mon ami, mon compagnon de guerre, mon stimulant, tu es extraordinaire, incroyable et infiniment meilleur que moi ! Je me sens si faible à côté de toi ! Moi ! Le soldat, le dur ! Je me sens fragile à côté de ton intelligence ! Je veux me servir de ma force pour te soutenir mais visiblement je suis impuissant. Je ne sais pas comment exprimer tout ce que tu représente, aujourd'hui, tu es tout, tu es MON monde, sans toi je ne suis plus rien et pour rien au monde je ne voudrai retourner à avant notre rencontre. Avec toi, je ne suis plus seul. » John s'était déplacé de façon à être vraiment en face de Sherlock et maintenait doucement mais fermement son visage pour que son ami le voit et le regarde.

Sherlock arrêta de murmurer et regarda John, des larmes toujours présentes dans ses yeux. C'était le vrai John. Il fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, John ?" Il tendit la main et toucha John, doucement. C'était bien le vrai. Il appuya son doigt sur ses joues. Et joua avec ses cheveux. Ils étaient courts. Il se demanda à quoi ressemblerait John s'ils étaient plus longs.

John frissonna de tout son corps lorsque Sherlock le toucha mais cette fois ce n'était pas glacé, c'était plutôt chaud. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et il répondit simplement. De toute façon, il avait perdu ses moyens depuis un moment. « Je m'inquiétais pour toi, je suis rentré. »

Sherlock hocha la tête. Il commençait à trembler et les effets de la drogue, à s'estomper.

John sentit la pression retomber, il souffla un grand coup. « Je suis là ». Il se recula un peu pour laisser à nouveau à Sherlock son espace vital.

Sherlock se sentit heurter de nouveau la terre ferme assez brutalement. Il eut la tête qui tourne, et du se retenir à John pour ne pas tomber sur le lit.

John le soutint et il l'amena doucement jusqu'à son fauteuil dans le salon. « Ne bouge plus, je vais nous faire quelque chose ». Il avait besoin de manger un bout, en fait John aussi, donc il prépara du thé et des petits gâteaux, ceux que Sherlock avaient l'habitude de piocher dans le frigo. Il amena tout ça sur un plateau et servit tout délicatement son ami, puis il s'installa sur le fauteuil en face, le fixant anxieusement et lui-même grignotant. Il fit la grimace, il avait oublié qu'il n'aimait pas ces gâteaux. Il n'avait jamais compris comment Sherlock pouvait manger ça comme ça. Pour compenser, il attrapa une tartine de lemon curd qu'il avait préparé à côté.

Sherlock grignota plus ou moins un gâteau pour faire plaisir à son colocataire. Il était totalement épuisé, et affalé dans son canapé. Il murmura. "Je suis désolé, John..." Il n'était pas fier d'être retombé. Pas fier du tout. Mais il ne voyait aucune autre alternative.

John mis quelques secondes à comprendre pourquoi il s'excusait, puis en déduit que c'était pour tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il acquiesça et évita la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, certains que c'était un sujet délicat. Pourtant il dit quand même « Que puis-je faire ? Pour que tu n'en arrive plus là ? » Il dit la seconde phrase tout doucement, presque murmurant.

Sherlock hocha négativement la tête. « Tu ne peux rien faire, John. » Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Il était trop fatigué pour ça. Il reposa son gâteau à moitié mangé, pris une ou deux gorgées de son thé, et se leva faiblement pour aller dans sa chambre.

John le regarda se lever, le cœur serré. « Tu vas te reposer ? » Il n'allait quand même pas le suivre mais avec tout ce qui venait de se passer, John n'allait certainement pas réussir à dormir.

Sherlock haussa les épaules et se rassit. « Me reposer oui, mais peut-être pas dormir. Je ne suis pas sûr de le pouvoir... » Il repensa à tous les cauchemars qu'il faisait généralement après avoir pris de la drogue, la solitude, la noirceur. Il se réveillait la plupart du temps en pleurs, seul.

« A défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose, on pourrait rester ensemble ? » John avait besoin de sa présence malgré tout, et il n'avait pas l'impression que Sherlock allait réussir à dormir.

Sherlock hocha la tête. « Oui, oui bien sûr. Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Cluedo ? » John rigola, ils avaient essayé ce jeu mais en règle générale ça se terminait mal. « Ou discuter des différentes espèces de terres existantes. *n'importe quoi en fait* Ou encore ne rien faire. » il ajouta dans un souffle « juste pour rester ensemble. »

« Rien faire me semble acceptable... » Il tapota la plaça libre à côté de lui.

John sourit, comme réconforté à cette idée et vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Il regarda un moment Sherlock avant d'appuyer la tête contre le mur, fermant les yeux, savourant la présence et la chaleur de son ami.

Sherlock regarda John, presque craintivement. Après l'avoir observé pendant quelques secondes, il décida apparemment qu'il était 'sans danger' et se rapprocha, jusqu'à poser sa tête sur son épaule et fermer les yeux. Il était épuisé !

John ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça mais apprécia cette proximité. Certainement qu'il aurait ronronné s'il eût été capable de le faire. Mais comme il n'était pas un chat, il se contenta de respirer à fond et de profiter. Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé, ce qui l'avait poussé à s'éloigner inconsciemment de Sherlock ces dernières semaines. Et eut à nouveau cette sensation, comme un couteau bien tranchant qui lui labourait le cœur. Mais maintenant que Sherlock allait mieux, il avait et idées plus claires et il décida d'écarter cette sensation pour comprendre coûte que coûte de quoi il retournait. C'était depuis la fois où il s'était cru amoureux de Sherlock. Il frissonna instinctivement à cette idée, puis mis à nouveau de côté toute sensation ou préjugés pour essayer de regarder objectivement la situation.

Sherlock décida que cette position serait inconfortable sur le long terme et choisit de s'allonger, la tête sur les genoux de John. Il se laissa dériver dans un état semi-conscient pensant plus ou moins à rien.

John laissa son ami s'installer comme il l'entendait, de toute façon ça lui faisait du bien, c'était indéniable. Alors il le laissa faire puis se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ça semblait l'aider à réfléchir. *Soyons objectif donc.* Il réfléchit. Il avait tenté de se former un réseau amical, social hors Sherlock parce qu'il s'était sentit blessé, il fallait être honnête. Avant ça même, pourquoi avait-il eut un tel dégout de lui-même à la pensée d'un amour pour Sherlock ? Pourquoi ? La réponse qu'il avait repoussé jusque là lui apparut claire : parce qu'il avait été trop blessé par la réaction de Sherlock, parce qu'il avait eut peur, parce qu'il avait fuit. _Lui, _il avait fuit ! Pour deux raisons : ne pas souffrir, et… la crainte d'être séparé de Sherlock. C'était ça qui lui semblait le plus fort. Il avait craint en voyant son air révulsé que son ami veuille qu'il s'en aille. Qu'ils doivent vivre séparés, et celle idée lui était tellement insupportable qu'elle avait engendré en grande partie sa propre réaction. Mais alors, si c'était ça, était-ce qu'il était vraiment amoureux de Sherlock ? Il regarda son colocataire, continuant de jouer avec ses cheveux. Es-ce que l'idée d'être gay le révulsait vraiment ? Il avait du mal avec certaines idées mais en soi, peu lui importait. Il ne cherchait pas le grand amour, la princesse dont il serait le prince, en vérité, il cherchait simplement la personne qui le complèterai le mieux, celle qui serait là pour lui et surtout, pour qui il serait là. Mais il avait aussi besoin de sentiments, c'était difficile à admettre mais il était relativement expressif tout de même dans ses relations amoureuses, et même si c'était complètement différent avec Sherlock, il avait besoin que Sherlock lui fasse preuve de plus d'attentions. Il ne savait pas comment faire, pour attirer son attention, et pour réussir à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans pour autant le faire fuir. Il ne voulait surtout pas blesser _son_ Sherlock. Devait-il alors se taire ? Il inspira un grand coup puis souffla, il venait de réaliser plusieurs choses assez énormes et il venait d'admettre qu'il était d'accord avec lui-même pour « changer de bord ». Ça faisait beaucoup d'un coup ! Il se sentit vraiment fatigué, son bras gauche glissant sur le torse de Sherlock, l'autre main dans ses cheveux, il s'assoupit comme ça.

Sherlock, dans son sommeil, se tourna plus ou moins, montrant son dos à John, et prenant son bras avec lui comme s'il s'agissait de quelque couverture. Quand il se réveilla, le soleil commençait à se lever, et il serrait le bras contre lui. Il le regarda, les sourcils froncés. Et leva la tête vers John. Qui était toujours endormi. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il referma les yeux et reposa sa tête sur les genoux de John. Il avait mal partout, et pourtant, il n'était pas du tout fatigué. Il commença à se demander si John n'avait pas un rapport avec tout ça. C'était plus que probable, en tout cas. Il s'assit, lâchant le bras de John par la même occasion. Et observa John. Il pouvait se dire ce qu'il voulait, il ne ressentait pas de dégoût ou d'indifférence pour lui. Il ressentait quelque chose envers lui, c'était certain. Quelque chose qu'il identifierait comme étant de l'amitié. Il y avait plus ou moins réfléchit, et c'était évident, quoique difficile pour lui à accepter. Mais John n'était pas seulement son ami. C'était son pilier, il le maintenait. Sans John, il serait perdu. Il se rendit compte que John avait laissé sa main dans ses cheveux. Ca l'aurait dérangé avec n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas avec lui. Il avait... plutôt apprécié ça. Il se souvint plus ou moins avoir sentit John jouer avec ses cheveux, la nuit dernière. Et il se souvint avoir aimé ça. Il se sentait... bien. Il n'arrivait plus vraiment à réfléchir, mais la sensation de John jouant avec ses cheveux avait été plaisante. Il continua à réfléchir, attendant que John se réveille.


	10. Greg

John se réveilla doucement, et agréablement, puisque Sherlock était toujours près de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et la vision de son ami, leur proximité lui mit un sourire au cœur, une joie inexplicable et indéniable. Il allait devoir s'y faire visiblement s'il décidait de ne vraiment plus fuir ce qu'il ressentait. Tout doucement il dit « Bonjour Sherlock. » Il sentit sa propre voix vibrer d'admiration pour cet homme si extraordinaire.

« Bonjour, John. » Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Sa voix était affreusement grave et basse.

John hésita, il n'avait encore pas envie de bouger et de casser ce moment mais il s'agita quand même parce qu'il commençait à avoir des crampes.

Sherlock secoua la tête. « Tu ne vas quand même pas rester là avec tes crampes juste par politesse, si ? »

« C'est plus de l'égoïsme que de la politesse… »

Sherlock pencha la tête. « Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait de l'égoïsme... »

En accord avec ce qu'il avait décidé avant de dormir, il répondit sincèrement « Parce que je ne veux pas que tu t'éloigne. Qu'importe mes crampes, je veux te garder là. » C'était peut-être audacieux ou trop… il avait tout de même la crainte qui tentait de lui broyer les tripes mais il l'écrasa sans merci, son inquiétude faisant place à de la détermination.

Sherlock réfléchit quelques secondes sur la démarche à adopter. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et les rouvrit. Peut-être qu'il pouvait essayer d'accepter les sentiments de John. Parce qu'avec cette phrase, il était plus qu'évident qu'il en avait un minimum envers lui. Il hocha lentement la tête. « D'accord. Marche un peu, ou change de position. Je reste là. »

Son cœur se gonfla de reconnaissance et d'affection, de joie aussi. « D'accord. » Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il se leva et s'étira, fit deux pas… puis revint en arrière de suite, se rasseyant autrement. « C'est bon, ça va mieux ! » Il devait avoir un sourire niais mais c'était assez incontrôlable. Il finit par y parvenir pourtant, reprenant un air plus normal mais le sourire était toujours là, intérieur.

Sherlock sourit devant le sourire de John. Il se sentit... réchauffé de l'intérieur dans un sens. Avec John, tout était différent. Même les sentiments, apparemment !

Il y avait encore une chose à décider et le sourire de Sherlock l'y aida. La décision était qu'il voulait simplement laissait les choses aller, il n'avait pas l'intention d'imposer sa prise de conscience à son ami. Il allait juste être franc avec lui, se laisser un peu plus aller en étant un peu plus possessif mais pour le reste il allait laisser Sherlock « tranquille ».

Les semaines passèrent, encore, et John changea encore de façon d'agir. Au vue de tout ce qu'il avait réalisé, de tout ce qui s'était passé, il allait devoir changer son organisation. Il voulait continuer à travailler, à discuter avec Greg parce qu'il l'aimait bien. Mais surtout, il voulait avoir le maximum de temps à consacrer à Sherlock. Pas pour Sherlock, pour lui-même. Être avec son ami l'apaisait vraiment… En résumé, Sherlock puis le reste. La première semaine il mit un peu de temps à répartir son temps, il en profita pour s'excuser auprès de Susan et de lui dire qu'il ne la verrait plus, elle ne le prit pas trop mal. La seconde, il parvint à trouver un meilleur équilibre. Au début de la troisième, il parlait avec Greg au pub, de Sherlock justement. John se demandait s'il devait parler de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment à son désormais bon ami…

Sherlock sentit que quelque chose changea après cette nuit. John changea. Bizarrement, mais il ne semblait pas triste de changer, comme s'il s'était juste perdu, avant. Sherlock se sentait moins seul. John restait plus avec lui, était plus proche de lui. On pourrait presque penser que John l'évitait, avant. Il se sentait lentement remonter la pente qu'il avait redescendue durant les semaines qui précédait.

« Tu es quoi ? » John venait de lui dire, il était un peu stressé parce qu'il ne savait pas trop ce que son ami pensait de … ce genre de relation. Il toussota avant de répéter moins fort « amoureux de Sherlock oui, mais évite de répéter ça trop fort si tu veux bien ! » Greg se reprit en voyant que son interlocuteur était sérieux. « Mais comment ça ? Depuis quand ? Je te croyais hétéro ! » Il dit ça sur le ton de la confidence, se demandant s'ils étaient à l'abri non pas des regards mais des oreilles inopportunes. « Moi aussi figure-toi… mais ça a changé visiblement. Rassure-toi, ça ne fonctionne qu'avec lui, je ne ressens ça pour personne d'autre. » John apprécia l'effort de discrétion, et Greg demanda à nouveau « Mais comment ? » John respira un grand coup « Comment, je ne pourrai pas te dire. Quand on y réfléchit c'est un abruti insensible qui me laissera éternellement sur ma frustration parce qu'il est effrayé rien qu'à la possibilité de sentiments. » Greg sourit, se retenant de rire « Quel amour ! » John se prit à rire « C'est sûr, décrit comme ça ! En même temps, quand je pense à son caractère j'ai tendance à m'énerver, et en même temps c'est ce même caractère qui m'a attiré. C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

-C'est frustrant l'amour en règle générale de toute façon, on n'y comprend pas grand-chose quand ce genre de choses nous tombent dessus… surtout si c'est un changement comme celui-là.

-Tu as l'air de comprendre parfaitement la situation… Non ? Toi aussi ?

-Aaah, chut ! Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler pour le moment. » Greg se mit à regarder partout, comme s'il avait peur d'être surveillé par on ne sait quelle omni conscience qui aurait pu être près d'eux (ils étaient maintenant seuls dans le pub). John insista, intrigué et trop content de ne pas concentrer la conversation sur son aveu.

« Qui ? Depuis quand ?

-Mycroft… » Greg laissa John accuser le coup, qui manqua en effet de s'étouffer. Dieu merci, il avait fini son thé depuis un moment. « Mycroft ?

-Oui, je sais. Les deux frères nous ont fait perdre la raison visiblement. »

Il sourit, complice, prenant un peu d'assurance. John lui sourit à son tour, en fin de compte, ça le rassurait. Ils discutèrent plus tranquillement, plus complices et plus proches, toujours sur le ton de la confidence. John revint à la charge un peu plus tard « Et depuis quand alors ? Il le sait ?

-Depuis 2 mois. Il le sait je crois. Mais il ne fait rien pour l'instant. On est beaucoup en contact en fin de compte mais il ne fait aucun geste plus explicite envers moi. C'est assez dur certaines fois. » John acquiesça, il comprenait ! Un message de Sherlock interrompit leur discussion (John avait pu s'acheter un nouveau portable vu qu'il avait un salaire désormais), visiblement il s'impatientait. « Ah, le devoir m'appelle. Et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! Enfin, j'espère que je n'aurai pas à le faire. Merci Greg, ça m'a fait plaisir ! A bientôt ! –A moi aussi ! A bientôt John ! Bon courage ! » Et sur ce, John partit en direction de l'appartement. Il y entra, trouvant un Sherlock ayant l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

Sherlock commençait à tourner en rond. John était parti pour le pub - les vêtements, avec Lestrade, il n'avait fait aucun effort vestimentaire- et ceci, depuis un bon bout de temps ! Il envoya un SMS à John. « Johhhnnnn ! Tu rentres quand ? Normalement, tu serais juste rentré... » Il envoya son SMS, trop vite. Il renvoya sa signature habituelle. « -SH ». Il s'assit de manière dramatique sur son sofa et attendit que John arrive. Depuis que John restait plus souvent avec lui, il avait remarqué qu'il supportait encore moins le temps que John passait loin de Baker Street. Ou de lui, plus simplement, aussi difficile que ça pouvait être pour lui de l'admettre. Le bruit de la porte le ramena à lui. « Ahh ! John ! Enfin ! Tu m'as manqu- Je commençais à m'ennuyer sans toi. » Qu'est-ce qui lui as pris de penser, et presque _dire_ ça ? John ne lui a pas manqué. N'est-ce pas ?

*Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire, là ?* John ne pu s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement, si ce genre de chose commençait à échapper à Sherlock c'était bon signe et il avait peut-être, peut-être, une infime chance… ! Mais il se reprit vite, connaissant trop bien la dure réalité. « Sherlock ! Je discutais avec Greg, on n'a pas vu le temps passer. Mes excuses. » Il alla vers la cuisine, se faire un énième thé de la journée, mais cette fois il serait meilleur, puisqu'il allait le faire pour son ami.

Sherlock fit la moue. « John. Je m'ennuie sans toi. »

John ne pu s'empêcher de sourire cette fois. Il aurait aussi bien pu dire « tu me manques trop » que ça aurait été pareil. « Moi aussi Sherlock, je rentrerai plus tôt la prochaine fois. »

Sherlock choisi d'ignorer la remarque. « Comment ça 'moi aussi' ... ? Tu t'ennuie aussi sans moi... ? »

« Oui, ça te surprend ? »

Sherlock sourit. « Un peu... »

« Dans ce cas je te le dis, tu me manques tout le temps. » John déglutit en prenant conscience du lapsus qu'il venait de faire. Sa bouche parlant plus vite que sa tête lui donnait des sueurs froides!

Sherlock se sentit totalement ébahit par cette remarque. Il resta stupéfait quelques instants avant de retrouver le contrôle de ses membres, et de sa parole. Son rythme cardiaque s'éleva considérablement. Il se leva, déglutissant difficilement, et alla vers John. « Tout le temps ? Même quand je suis avec toi ? Pourquoi... ? »

L'étonnement de la réaction de Sherlock passé, ce fût à son tour de déglutir. De plus, il s'approchait dangereusement. Il hésita sur la démarche à suivre « Tout le temps. Et je ne peux pas t'expliquer. »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil. « Pourquoi ça ? » Il se rapprocha encore de John jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il mit ses bras autour de son cou et l'enlaça. « Et là ? Je te manque toujours ? » Il ne savait pas _pourquoi_ il faisait ça. Ca semblait juste être la bonne chose à faire.

*Oh là !* Tous ses sens en alerte, John était en ébullition, sa raison semblant fuir loin, très loin. La proximité de Sherlock, il avait l'habitude, mais une attitude pareille, ça c'était nouveau ! « Non. » Il ferma les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, mis ses bras autour de sa taille. « Comme ça non. »

Sherlock sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il murmura. « Moi non plus. Tu ne me manques pas comme ça. » Il ne comprenait pas. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de John, la bonne épaule.

Dieu sait qu'il en fallait beaucoup d'habitude pour l'ébranler, mais là, Sherlock l'avait touché, dans les deux sens du terme, John se sentait tout chose. Il serra Sherlock contre lui, ne comprenant plus ce qu'il se passait.

Sherlock sentit John chanceler contre lui, il resserra son étreinte. « Pourquoi, John ? » Il espérait qu'il comprendrait sa question. 'Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait mieux comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que John lui manquait, tout le temps ?'

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on s'attache vraiment à quelqu'un Sherlock. » Il n'en dirait pas plus, Sherlock n'était vraiment pas prêt pour en savoir plus, déjà qu'il ne comprenait rien à ça ! Malgré tout, John était trop bouleversé, trop heureux de la situation, il profitait, de peur que le rêve ne soit brisé.

Sherlock se contenta de cette excuse. Il sentait que ce n'était pas _tout_, mais il préférait ça comme ça pour l'instant. Il se déplaça, avec John jusqu'à son sofa, et s'assit ici, entrainant John avec lui. Il se sentait à sa place dans les bras de John.

John se laissa entraîner avec plaisir, dégustant l'instant. Il se cala de manière à avoir Sherlock dans ses bras. Décidément, il aimait ce sofa, il y passait les moments les plus agréables de son existence. Il espérait que Sherlock ne change pas soudainement d'avis, il lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet une seconde puis se rassura et resta juste là, comme ça.

Sherlock vu John le regarder quelques instants. Il comprit immédiatement pourquoi. Il murmura. « Je ne partirai pas, John. Pas cette fois. »

« Pour ça, je ne crois pas que tu te sois déjà défilé… » Il sourit, le sourire un peu malicieux et complice à la fois.

Sherlock sourit en retour.


	11. Calme

N/A : Je pense que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre.. Et le suivant est très court... ^^" Bref, j'espère que vous allez apprécier.

* * *

Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs heures ce soir-là, juste l'un contre l'autre. John resserrai son étreinte de temps en temps comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Puis la fatigue se fit sentir et bien qu'à grand regret, John se déplaça pour aller se coucher. Enfin… prendre un morceau, et dormir ensuite. Les jours qui suivirent, John avait l'impression qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'avant. John revit Greg et ils discutèrent de « leur Holmes » respectif. C'était amusant comme situation ! Visiblement, Greg avait vraiment du mal à obtenir quoi que ce soit d'encourageant de la part de Mycroft ! En fin de semaine, John reçut une visite inattendue : devant chez lui, la dernière personne qu'il espérait voir ces derniers temps : Harriet. Elle était en train de sonner chez lui, il hésitait à repartir simplement d'où il venait pour juste l'éviter mais, connaissant Harry elle allait certainement se débrouiller pour aller jusqu'à l'appartement, or dans l'appartement, il y avait Sherlock. Alors il s'avança. « Bonsoir Harry, tu viens me gâcher la journée ? Comment as-tu su que j'habitais ici ?

-Tu n'as pas à savoir comment ! Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'ais pas prévenue que tu avais déménagé ? Ca fait longtemps ?

-Mes raisons me regardent. Pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu as bu ? » John était sur la défensive depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue, il ne voulait pas qu'elle atteigne Sherlock, comme si elle était l'ouragan qui risquait de ruiner tous ses efforts. « Mais ça va oui, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ce soir ? Je viens rendre visite à mon cher frère, tu ne me fais pas visiter ?

-Non. Je préfèrerai qu'on discute en ville. » C'est à ce moment que Mrs Hudson sortit et Harriet en profita pour forcer le passage et monta en trombe, suivie de près par John. « Harry, non ! Reviens ! » Mais trop tard, elle avait ouvert la porte de l'appartement et était déjà entrée.

Sherlock était tranquillement entrain de s'ennuyer quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour faire apparaitre une femme. Blonde. Aux yeux bleus. Qui n'avait absolument rien à faire là. Il semblait qu'elle avait couru et il avait entendu la voix de John, qui rentrait. Harry. « Alors, 'Harry', on écoute pas son frère et on entre chez lui sans son consentement ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Vous êtes qui, vous ? »

Sherlock lui fit un grand sourire, se leva, sa robe de chambre volant devant lui et tendit la main. « Sherlock Holmes. Colocataire de John. Il m'aide aussi avec mon travail. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux à ses vêtements. « Colocataire, c'est ça ? Et vous _croyez_ que je vais vous croire ? »

Elle se tourna vers l'escalier et dit, pour que John l'entende. « Tu sais John, si tu voulais pas que je vois ton petit-copain, t'aurais pu me le dire ! J'aurai pas été vexée ! »

« C'est pas… » Il entra et ferma la porte avant de continuer « Sherlock, je suppose que tu as compris à qui tu avais affaire. Harry, on n'entre pas comme ça sans permission car oui, je partage l'appartement avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et ce n'est pas mon petit-ami ! Pardon Sherlock. »

Sherlock sourit. Et décida d'embarrasser John. Il s'approcha de lui et posa son bras sur ses épaules. « Comment ça ? » Il fit semblant de froncer les sourcils, riant intérieurement.

John sursauta et se tourna vers Sherlock « Quoi comment ça ? »

Il fit comme s'il était peiné. « Pas ton petit-ami ? » Il recula, blessé. Enfin... « D'accord. » Il tourna son regard sur le sol.

John paniqua un instant, sachant qu'Harry était là, elle avait l'air de s'amuser d'ailleurs. « Comment ça 'd'accord' ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ne fais pas ça alors qu'Harry est là, elle va me pourrir la vie après ! » Il aurait eu beaucoup de choses à dire mais il était pieds et poings liés avec sa sœur dans les parages. Il tentait de rester ferme mais il devait tout de même avoir un certain air désespéré.

Sherlock paru blessé. Paru, seulement. « Je comprend. Tu aurais préféré garder ça secret. »

John compris qu'il se moquait de lui et il lui lança un regard blessé. « Sherlock, laisse tomber s'il te plait. Harry, tu vas rester là ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je venais te voir, parce que je ne comprenais pas que tu ne m'ais pas dit pour ton déménagement mais je comprends mieux maintenant ! A présent je peux partir. Allez, bon courage pour le récupérer hein ! » Sur ce, elle partit en riant, sûre d'avoir fichu des ennuis dans le couple de son frère.

Sherlock se sentit vraiment blessé quand il comprit que John l'était. Quand Harry fut partie, il essaya de s'expliquer. « John, je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi. Je... ne croyais pas que ça te blesserai à ce point... Je suis désolé, John. » Il examina ses pieds, mal à l'aise.

John prit sur lui, de toute façon ça n'était évidemment qu'un jeu pour lui. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. » Il tentait de se montrer calme et neutre mais de toute façon c'était déjà trop tard puisque Sherlock avait dit « je ne croyais pas que ça te blesserai à ce point » c'est qu'il avait vu et compris… même s'il n'avait pas compris le _pourquoi_ ça l'avait tant touché. Il alla se faire à manger, pour s'occuper, mais il n'avait plus faim. Il n'avait plus envie de grand-chose. Ce soir, il avait un peu perdu espoir.

Sherlock se sentit mal de voir que John n'allait pas mieux. Du tout. Ill s'approcha de lui. « Johhnn, vraiment... je... Je suis vraiment désolé... On... peut regarder un de ces programmes totalement dénué d'intérêt ensemble, si tu veux. Et je promets de ne pas me plaindre... »

John hésita à craquer, Sherlock était vraiment irrésistible… mais cette fois il avait besoin d'air. Pas de fausse compensation puisque quoi qu'il se passe entre eux, John savait que Sherlock ne voulait pas de ses sentiments. « Non merci Sherlock, pas ce soir. J'ai une longue journée qui m'attend demain, je vais juste… manger ça et aller dormir. » Il emporta le sandwich salade/tomate qu'il s'était fait et alla vers sa chambre « Bonne nuit Sherlock. »

Sherlock rattrapa John par le bras, le sandwich tomba. « John. S'il-te-plait. Ne fait pas semblant de rien. Je veux t'aider John, vraiment. » Il le regarda dans les yeux. John _devait_ comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il le devait. Pourquoi l'évitait-il ? Il lui cachait quelque chose, c'était plus qu'évident. « Que me caches-tu, John ? » Il posa simplement la question.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, c'est John qui regardait Sherlock de son air de _Sherlock-tu-es-un-idiot_ « Non, je doute que tu veuille vraiment savoir. Et moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu saches. Et puis pourquoi on en parle d'ailleurs ? » *n'espère pas comprendre, tu es étranger à ce genre de choses* pensa-t-il. John pensait fataliste pour ne pas espérer trop. Avec Sherlock, il avait appris à s'attendre au pire !

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. « John, tout ce qui à attrait à toi m'intéresse. Et je t'assure que je veux savoir. » Sherlock ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de John, mais il devait lui manquer quelques neurones pour qu'il ne sache pas ça. Avec John tout était différent, et il _voulait_ savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête pour qu'il veuille l'éviter. « Je ne veux pas qu'il se passe la même chose. Je ne veux pas que tu repartes et recommence à m'éviter, John. Je ne le supporterai pas. Encore moins que la fois dernière. »

« Et tu supporterai des sentiments Sherlock ? » John était acculé, il ne pouvait plus faire autrement que d'aller droit au but… tant pis pour les conséquences, de toute façon il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Seulement c'était trop tôt, et John haï sa sœur pour ça !

Sherlock se figea, surpris. « Je... Peut-être... » Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il savait qu'avec John s'était différent, mais les sentiments... Etaient différent aussi. Il resserra son étreinte sur le bras de John, voulant lui prouver sa bonne foi.

« Malheureusement, je préfèrerai t'en parler quand tu sera passé de 'peut-être' à 'bien sûr'. Je ne veux pas te faire de peine, ni te mettre au pied du mur. Même si là maintenant c'est moi qui semble l'être… »

Sherlock soupira de manière audible. « John, je ne serais jamais sûr. Je n'ai _jamais_ rien ressenti pour personne, à part de la haine ou de l'irritation. Mais avec toi c'est différent. Si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça, John, alors je suppose qu'on va tous les deux souffrir dans nos coins. »

A John de soupirer, cette fois, il n'avait vraiment plus le choix. « J'ai réagis comme ça Sherlock, parce que ce que tu as suggéré, c'est ce que _moi _j'aimerai. Vraiment ! » Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, pour que Sherlock déduise tout ce qu'il voulait mais surtout qu'il était sincère.

Sherlock le regarda, hésitant. « Il faudrait faire un test... Je ne peux être sûr de rien avant ça... J'aimerai t'embrasser. » Il le regarda, déterminé, cette fois. S'il voulait être sûr de ses sentiments, et de ce qu'il supporterait, il devait tester.

John écarquilla les yeux une seconde. *es-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?* En bon soldat qu'il était, il allait droit au front, et cette fois, le front était tellement plus qu'attirant…il n'eut aucune peine à s'y jeter ! Il embrassa Sherlock, doucement pour ne pas le brusquer. Et cette fois, tout soldat qu'il était, il ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner.

Sherlock sentit tout ses sens se pétrifier, son cœur s'accéléra, et son souffle devint haché. Il bougea ses lèvres contre celles de John. Même s'il ne croyait pas ça possible, son cœur s'accéléra encore plus. Il se sentait... bien. Son cœur semblait bondir de joie, et même si ses capacités intellectuelles l'abandonnaient, il se sentait bien.

John prit sur lui et n'alla pas plus loin, trop conscient que tout cela était vraiment nouveau pour Sherlock. « Ça va ? » Il lui demanda ça dans un souffle, les lèvres entrouvertes, désireuses de retourner là où elles semblaient à leur place. Son cœur semblait faire ce qu'il voulait et il avait un peu perdu notion de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Sherlock garda ses yeux fermés. Il hocha la tête. « Oui. Oui, ça va. » Il réfléchit quelques instants, le souffle de John s'écrasant sur ses lèvres, lui coupant la moitié de ses fonctions cognitives. « John, je crois que... mon cœur a une vie individuelle de mon corps... »

John ne fut retenir un petit rire « C'est normal Sherlock, ça me le fait aussi. » Il lui semblait que l'expérience précédente lui avait sapé ce qui lui restait de raison, il serra Sherlock contre lui. « Finalement si c'était pour en arriver là, je suis content qu'Harriet soit passé ! » C'était plus une pensée à voix haute qu'une phrase destinée à Sherlock. Se souvenant soudain de ce qui avait provoqué ça il demanda « Es-ce que le test a été concluant ? »

Sherlock resta contre John, les bras ballants. « Oui. Il l'a été. » Il l'enlaça et le serra contre lui.

Pour le coup il s'écarta et embrassa à nouveau Sherlock, allant plus avant, invitant son ami à faire de même. Il voulait lui montrer ce que ça pouvait impliquer, et soyons franc, il voulait aussi en profiter.

Sherlock l'embrassa en retour. Il bougea sa main sur jusqu'au cou de John et joua avec les petits cheveux qu'il y avait là.

John y alla franchement et l'embrassa encore en encore, mettant ses mains autour du visage de Sherlock. « Alors ça me va ! » Il souriait, trop heureux, croyant à peine à ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Sherlock sourit en retour, un peu plus retenu. Il l'embrassa intensément, suçant sa lèvre inférieure, puis supérieure.

John répondit en jouant avec la langue de son 'colocataire' et ne pu retenir une main baladeuse se dirigeant lentement mais surement vers le bas.

Mais Sherlock stoppa la main qui se baladait et s'écarta brutalement.

Prenant conscience de ce qu'il avait manqué de faire, il s'excusa immédiatement « Pardon Sherlock, je... comme tu l'as dit, je crois que le corps agit parfois indépendamment du reste. » Il s'assit sur les marches, tentant de se remettre et fuyant un peu le regard de Sherlock.

Sherlock hocha la tête et alla s'assoir sur son sofa.

John ne savait plus trop quelle démarche adopter. « Que veux-tu faire ? » Il lui demandait par là s'il voulait qu'ils restent ensemble ou s'il voulait qu'il le laisse seul. Puis il décida de ne pas lui laisser le choix et de mettre les choses au clair directement, il s'avança vers le sofa « Ce que j'ai fait ne se reproduira pas de mon côté, pour le reste je dois être sûr que tu accepte vraiment… Sherlock, veux-tu être mon petit-ami ? » John aimait faire les choses dans les formes, surtout si, comme c'était le cas ici, il était vraiment amoureux de la personne en face.

Sherlock sourit. « Je pense que je le veux, John. »

John sourit à son tour, il était le plus heureux ce soir. Il était tard et il devait dormir mais ce soir, cette fois, il pouvait faire ce dont il rêvait depuis des semaines, il s'avança vers Sherlock pour l'embrasser doucement et dit juste « Bonne nuit Sherlock ». Tout simplement, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. C'était bien vrai qu'on trouvait son bonheur dans les choses simples…

Sherlock ferma les yeux et suivit ses lèvres alors qu'il se reculait. Il se recula à son tour et rouvrit doucement les yeux. « Bonne nuit, John. »


End file.
